This Thing Called Life
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: MA AU. Max is pushed over the edge and 452 steps up. Her eventual choices will change her life forever. This is Max's journey to a new understanding of both achievement and defeat.
1. It All Started When

**This Thing Called Life**

Title: This Thing Called Life Author: jracklesfan77  
Show: Dark Angel  
Genre: Drama/Action/Romance  
Pairing: M/A  
Rating: R  
Type: WIP

Summary: Max is forced to choose between the two most important things in her life. Both choices will change her life forever. This is Max's journey to a new understanding of both achievement and defeat.

A/N¹: AU - Same setting as S2, but before the freakiness of LAtR. Everything that follows is fair game.

A/N²: A great big 'Thank You!' to CarrielC for her invaluable input, comments and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, none of you would see a hair of Alec anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **** - It All Started When...**

Max was standing alone in Crash wondering where the hell everyone was. It was half past ten and her friends had yet to make an appearance. Generally, at the close of the work day, they would surface for alcohol and cheer.

**_They should have been here hours ago. _**

Crash was the local hang-out. A place to gather after a hard day's work and chill to average music, decent beer and laughter. It was the place where Max was able to hang up her cloak of depression, sadness and loneliness and unwind in the company of friends. Her friends. The sole purpose of her presence at Crash this evening.

Max's beeper buzzed and she reached for it in disgust. Expecting to see Alec's number on the display, she was surprised to see it was the number for the Command Center at Terminal City. She hurried over to the payphone and dialled.

"Dix? What's up?" Terminal City was pretty self-reliant and the only time they would call her would be in an emergency.

"It's Alec." He replied quietly. "We think he, Biggs and Cece are in trouble."

All rational thought left her mind as Max tried to imagine what terrible situation her friends might be in.

"Spill." Dix cleared his throat and started to explain.

"Well, Alec, Biggs, Cece and a few others went on a raid this evening. Alec told us he'd call when they were through. That they were going to meet up with the two Ordinaries and then find you at Crash after they were done."

"Jason, Remi, Jake and Kate came back about an hour ago. They said they'd separated during the raid and that Alec said they'd catch up with them later. But they never came back and haven't checked in. And we can't reach any of them." Dix let out in a rush.

"I'll call Cindy . Maybe they got sidetracked."

"No, Max. We can't reach _any_ of them. Not Alec, not Biggs, not Cindy or even Sketchy. We think they were compromised…and the Ordinaries may have been caught with them." Dix waited as no sound came from the other end of the line. "Max? Are you there?"

"I'll be in touch." Max whispered as she hung up the phone.

She felt cold and worry weighed heavily in her heart.

**_White. It has to be White, that son of a bitch! If anything happens to them… _**

Special Agent Ames White was the perpetual thorn in her side. Like a chronic illness, he kept popping up and causing trouble, refusing to fade into oblivion. White's sole focus seemed to be to eradicate Max and her kind.

**_Where would he keep them? A warehouse? Underground facility? The NSA Headquarters? Anything's possible. Think, Max! White would expect you to go after them, so where would they be? _**

Her beeper buzzed again. Groaning in frustration, Max looked at the display in alarm. She didn't recognize the number. That in itself spoke volumes.

**_White. _**

Knowing he would be tracing her call, Max was sure of two things: that she had to keep the conversation short and change location immediately. She left Crash, hopped on her Ninja and crossed into Sector 7. She decided on a telephone outside of a small café on a dimly lit corner. There were plenty of shadows to blend into should the need arise.

Picking up the phone, she dialled the number she had committed to memory. Before the voice on the other end of the line could speak, she snarled.

"Where are they, you sadistic son of a bitch?" she practically growled the words.

"Ah, 452. I was expecting your call." Ames White replied in a honeyed tone.

"Cut the crap, Ames . Where. Are. They." She bit out. Rage fuelled her and sheer force of will was the only thing allowing her to keep a level head.

"Why not tell me where _you_ are and I'll bring them to you?" Max knew a load of bullshit when she heard it and even if she hadn't, White never played fair.

"Not a chance. Now, once more…Where. Are. They." Max replied coolly.

Max listened carefully to his directions. Without another word, she hung up the phone and sped off into the night.

* * *

Max made a quick stop at another phone in Sector 3. She called Dix. 

"Dix. I want you to send a rescue team. I think I know where they are. Make sure everyone takes the necessary precautions before entering the compound. I don't know what security is like. All we know is that White's behind this little set-up and it could be bad. I want a medical team too. White's methods generally lead to broken bodies."

They both shuddered at the thought. The last time White had his hands on Alec, they hadn't thought he would pull through. And Max herself had been on the receiving end of White's torture more times than she cared to remember.

"I'm on it, Max." Then almost as an afterthought he added. "Good luck."

**_I'm gonna need it. _**

* * *

Max crept alongside the building, hiding in the shadows as she went. She kept her eyes trained on the area around her and her enhanced hearing caught the sound of footsteps walking to and fro not far from her position. 

**_Guards._**

She could make out what seemed to be about half a dozen. She didn't yet know if they were Ordinaries, part of White's crew from the NSA, or if they were Familiars. In the case of the former, she knew she could handle them on her own. If the latter was true, she would have to wait for the rescue team before attempting infiltration of the inner compound.

She knew that White had given her the location with as few details as possible. The compound was comprised of 6 out buildings and one large central building in the middle of the large courtyard. It seemed to be a military training facility of some sort. Max strained to hear anything that would indicate where her friends were being held.

**_Unless it's all a ruse so White can get to me_**.

Max didn't put it past White to underhandedly take a crack at trapping her. But what worried her was that he had sounded cockier than usual. Almost as if he had crucial information that she didn't and the lack of knowledge made her feel all the more vulnerable.

Max stole forward in the darkness, darting between armoured SUVs, some tarpaulin covered trucks and various odd pieces of machinery. She knelt behind a forklift at the far end of the compound and surveyed the scene with careful eyes. Three more guards were off to the side of one of the buildings, hiding in the shadows. To an Ordinary, they would be invisible but to a transgenic with night vision they stood out as clear as day. Max noted the heightened activity around the building and assumed that was where she would find what she was looking for.

She looked at her watch. Dix was good at what he did and never failed to follow through. But Max was edgy. It had been almost two hours since she asked Dix to put together the rescue and medical teams and White's location wasn't so far from Terminal City . It shouldn't be taking this long. But then again, they _were_ transgenics. It was probable that they were already in position and doing visual recon just as she was. Max wished they would crop up somewhere in her peripheral vision. It would make her feel better.

Moving silently and stealthily across the courtyard, Max pulled herself flat against the side of the building she guessed was her target. Her objective: to enter without being noticed, assess the situation and hopefully free her friends without any hassle. An unlikely possibility, but one she truly hoped would work out according to plan.

She peeked around the corner and saw the three guards she had picked out from her former vantage point. They looked like Ordinaries. She zoned in on their bare arms and noted with satisfaction that there were no markings, no symbols that indicated they were Familiars. All the better for her. With a running jump, Max arched herself in the air and twisted her lithe body, landing her feet squarely in the center of one guard's chest. He went down with a gasp, the air hissed from his mouth and he tried desperately to catch his breath. Max kicked him swiftly in the head and knocked him unconscious. His two buddies, now alerted to her presence, reached for their radios.

**_Sorry boys. Can't let you do that._**

Max somersaulted and mimicking a scissor motion, kicked out at both men simultaneously, knocking the devices from their hands. She landed on one, crushing it. Max grabbed the other and pocketed it. The man to her left raised his gun.

**_They never learn._**

She blurred to his side, wrenching it from him before he could even blink. With a quick snap, the side of her wrist connected with his neck and he was out cold. The remaining guard was visibly frightened and the adrenaline in Max surged in reaction to his fear. She had him; it was only a matter of time before he too would be down for the count.

He lunged at her. Max easily avoided his grasp. She stepped up in front of the guard and gripped his neck, raising him upward until he was suspended above the ground.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where they're being held and I'll make this quick and painless. Waste my time and I'll definitely hurt you." She shrugged and gave the terrified man an indifferent look. He swallowed and pointed a shaky finger at the structure behind him.

**_So I was right. This is the place. _**

She clenched harder, slowly choking the breath from his squirming form. When he lost consciousness, she wiped her hands on her thighs and inspected the damage. Then she smiled smugly. Max was pleased with her initial estimation and the speed and ease in which she'd found what she was looking for and neutralized the obstacles in her way. But she stopped herself short as a frightening thought came into her head.

**_This was too easy. Have I just walked into a trap? _**

* * *

_Fogle Towers earlier that evening. _

Zane looked at his unit and their families and smiled. It was going to be such a nice surprise! He knew that Maxie had been dying to see them all since the escape. She had seen some of them before and not necessarily under pleasant circumstances.

He glanced at Brin and felt a pang of sadness as he saw the anguished look in her eyes. She was worried that Max wouldn't receive her with the happiness she so desired. The last time Max and Brin had been together, Brin had tried to kill her.

Krit and Syl had been shocked and overjoyed to find that Max was alive and well. Last they had heard, she died in the raid on Manticore a year before, when they had gone in with her and Zack and blown up the DNA lab.

Zane had been the go-between. He found Eyes Only and enlisted his help in finding Max. When Logan had admitted to knowing her, he revealed his true identity and the man had bent over backwards to help arrange this meeting. Zane didn't particularly like the idea that Maxie was dating an Ordinary but Logan obviously cared for her so Zane figured he couldn't be all bad.

It had taken months of preparation and effort to find everyone. One day Brin had walked into the garage where he worked trying to get her car repaired. He'd taken one look at her and known right away who she was. Zane thought back to that day and his mind recalled the pain inflicted on his body. Brin had been frightened and she'd taken it out on him, beating him to the point of bruising, which equates to severe by transgenic standards. She was one tough bitch, and the fact that she was so vulnerable right now unnerved him.

After a few weeks of tentative advances and meaningful talks, they'd gotten comfortable with each other. And shortly after they'd begun searching for the rest of their unit.

Jondy was working as a waitress in a high class restaurant in Los Angeles . She was now happily married to Shawn, another X5 who'd made his way to LA as opposed to Seattle . They were expecting their first child in a few months time.

Krit and Syl were living in Sacramento . They had their stakes in the world of fine art…something they acquired along the road of life between heists. Appreciation of the items they stole grew and eventually led to much more lucrative dealings.

Ash had been working as head of security for a branch of the Russian Mob in New York . He'd been the hardest to track by far, and Zane had almost been killed twice during their search for him. The mob didn't take kindly to snooping. Unless they were doing it of course.

They traced Jace to Mexico . Logan had all the information on her as Max was the one who'd sent her there. When Jace came to meet them, she'd brought her daughter along. Little Max was a sweetheart and Max would surely be pleased to meet her namesake.

And last but not least, Logan had contacted Charlie, Tinga's husband. He'd flown in from Boston with their son Case. Tinga had died almost two years before, but Charlie and Logan kept in touch from time to time, touching base so that Max could find them if she wanted to.

And now, months down the line they were all together in Logan 's apartment getting ready to go see Max. The level of excitement in the room was overwhelming. Zane smiled happily and settled in to wait. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

The group was laughing and talking animatedly as they left Logan 's penthouse. It would be a short ride to Max's place. Logan had spoken to Max's friend Cindy and she assured him that Max wouldn't be home for a few hours. That gave the family plenty of time to settle in at her apartment to prepare their surprise. 

Logan had borrowed a van large enough to accommodate them all. They exited the building and walked across the parking garage. The excitement that ran through them all was contagious and Logan was smiling and laughing with them. It felt good. They were all free to relax and open up; a family reunion was just what they needed.

Awareness washed over Zane a split second too late. They had all been so wrapped up in their joy and the prospect of seeing Max again that they'd failed to notice the approach of several heavily armed men.

Zane tried to cry out, to warn the others of the impending danger. A sharp pain seared his upper torso and the cry came out a gurgle. 

**_Maxie! Oh god..._**

**TBC**

Chapter 2


	2. 452

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter ****2** **- "452"**

Logan had dropped and rolled under the nearest car at the first sound of gunfire. He knew it was cowardly, but amongst a group of X5's he was the weakest. If they couldn't hold there own, how could he?

He watched, frozen, as he saw them fall, one by one. The squeal of tires drew his attention to the far side of the parking garage. Two dark vans pulled up just in front of him. The few injured were loaded inside one and the dead in the other. Logan strained to see the license plates from his position but it was a futile gesture.

The vehicles took off in a flurry and Logan crawled out of his hiding place. He was having trouble accepting what he had just seen. He had stood with a group of 9 transgenics in this very same spot just moments ago and now he was the only one standing. Life had a strange way of surprising you.

Logan started back toward the entrance to his apartment building when the quiet cries of a child reached his ears. Turning back to the scene of the crime, he made a visual sweep of the area but came up with nothing. Then, the sound came again. He dropped down on all fours and looked under the cars around him. There. Little Max was curled up in a ball, crying. Blood was pooling under her tiny body.

Logan scooped her up and checked for wounds. He saw the graze on her small chubby leg. The bullet had just missed making her a casualty and Logan knew if he didn't get her to a hospital soon that might just happen. He raced to his car and lowered the girl carefully inside. He sped off in the direction of Harbor Lights. Picking up the cell he kept on his dashboard, he called ahead to Dr. Shankar.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the compound… _

Max took a quick look around before entering the building. She noted the arrival of the retrieval team and the various guards strewn about the area. It brought a smile to her face. Her backup was here and she knew they had her covered. Catching the eye of an extremely capable X5 known as Yula, she signalled for a team of four to accompany her. Within seconds, Yula and Beau, another wily X5, Mole, and Klip had joined her.

Giving the commands to follow and keep low, the five crept into the facility. Max counted the guards in the corridor ahead. Three seemed to be standard detail. Cocking her head she listened carefully, stripping away the noise until she could focus on voices alone. Coming from their left, she heard laughter. And in response, groaning, gasping and crying. Picking out Sketchy from the tangle of sounds, she grew rigid. She motioned in the direction she wanted to take and they made their way noiselessly down the hall.

They came to a junction about thirty feet ahead. The sounds grew louder. Stepping quietly, Max motioned to Mole and Klip to take the right flank, Yula and Beau to the left. The door in front of them was sturdy and Max knew that the element of surprise would be lost; they would have to kick the door in. Mole took initiative and butted it with all his strength, rolling with the force and coming to a crouch just inside the room. Bullets flew just over his head. Had he not had the presence of mind to drop, they would have been one man down already.

Max and the others rushed the room, guns blazing. She'd gotten over her fear of firearms long ago, with patient coaxing and unrelenting insistence from Alec and Original Cindy . Neither of her friends wanted her to die and they convinced her that being armed and ready at all times could save her life and that of others. So she capitulated. Max thanked the Blue Lady that she had. This was one situation that would have resulted in her meeting an untimely demise had she not been armed.

For the first time ever Max found herself commending Alec mentally. He'd been on her case for weeks, trying to convince her to pack what he considered the basic necessities for a mission. Rope, a length of wire, a gun, a knife, a lighter, grenades, mace, a transfusion kit, first aid kit and antiseptic. It made for slightly heavy packing but he was right; it was absolutely necessary and they'd made it standard issue for every individual that left Terminal City .

The guards had their weapons drawn and aimed at the transgenics that had invaded their space. Mole and Klip distracted them while she and the others assessed their situation. Yula crept to the side of the room where Cindy and Sketchy were secured to metal chairs. Cindy was out cold, Sketchy was the very image of broken, both body and mind. He was mumbling incoherently. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. Yula untied Sketchy and Beau carried him outside. They would deal with the guards down the hall later. As yet they hadn't seemed to hear the commotion.

Max saw Biggs hanging limply from a rope. His face was grey and his lifeless eyes stared blankly. She knew without needing to touch. Biggs was dead.

Cece was strapped to a metal gurney, her body exposed and thoroughly defiled. Bile threatened her, and Max covered her mouth in reflex. Fury suffused her entire being. This should not have happened to her friends. A routine heist gone FUBAR. The insanity of the situation, the condition of her friends, the pain, the nauseating scent of blood and stale urine, attacked her senses and ate at her like acid.

**_Alec. Where the hell is Alec! _**

Max could hear the sound of flesh on flesh, cracking bones, grunts and groans. She smelt fear and instinctively knew it was _not_ coming from Mole, Klip or Yula. That gave her immense satisfaction. The guards were falling, one by one, and with every second her fury grew.

Max looked up. Strung up in a cage, suspended, was Alec. He was beaten beyond all recognition. There wasn't a single body part that wasn't covered in cuts, bruises or burns. A multitude of broken bones protruded from his shoulder down to the fingers of his right hand. Max had to shut her eyes against the sight.

Max had long ago learned that for her to press on in the face of unspeakable atrocities such as this, she would have to let her second half out of hiding. It was a frightening proposition. 452 had been buried years before and with good reason. She was primal. And once let loose, she was hard to reign in again. It would take tremendous willpower and strength of character, two things that Max found hard to hold on to when 452 was about. Her alter ego liked to take charge.

But Max knew she couldn't handle the current situation. She was too soft. And she needed the hardened soldier to make the hard decisions, fulfil the unforgivable actions. So she closed her eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath.

"Max?" she heard Mole call out to her faintly. She was drifting into the nether realms of her subconscious, into the darkness of her mind. She was too far in to turn back. "Max, what's going on? Why are you just standing there? GET HIM DOWN NOW!" Another burst of gunfire cut through her mind. Her eyes snapped open.

They gleamed with a malevolent light. Her face was tight, her lips white with the force of control. She turned at the sound of more guards entering the room. There were too many for the three transgenics to handle on their own.

Blurring across the room, 452 reached into her pocket, pulled out a length of wire and wrapped it around one of the sentries' necks. It sliced straight through the flesh leaving a gruesome, cavernous gash. Max couldn't shake the thought that he looked very much like a shark with gills. A dying shark.

**_Gutted like a fish. _**

She was deeply satisfied with her kill.

The man standing off to her right was petrified in fear. She had crossed the room faster than he could blink and ended the life of his friend with such ease, her evil grin sending shivers down his spine. He was frozen to the ground. His limbs would not accede to his mind's commands to run. He was powerless in the face of the woman beside him. The realization that he was going to die reduced him to a quivering mass of hysteria. He screamed.

452's blood pumped quickly through her veins. The surge of adrenaline was invigorating. The man's obvious terror was like a drug and she fed hungrily from the high it gave her. She leered with feral craving. The predator in her was alive and her thirst for blood acute.

She leapt at him, clawing at his face with her nails, attacking his neck with her teeth. She was savage and brutal as they fell to the floor. 452 straddled his body and eyes gleaming with a dark passion, she withdrew a knife from her boot. She placed the tip directly over the man's heart, watching as his eyes widened in panic and the understanding of what was about to take place. 452 raised the palm of her other hand and placed it gently on the handle. With a swift motion, she slammed down on the knife, driving the blade deep into the man's heart. He gasped and gurgled, as blood frothed from his mouth. 452 forcefully resisted the urge to taste the fruit of her kill. There were others to contend with.

She glanced across the room to see Mole in a headlock. One of the Familiars had an ironclad hold on him and he was struggling for breath. She took in the sight of Yula pinned beneath yet another as the Familiar pummelled her. Klip was fighting to pull him off. Knowing instinctively that Mole's safety took precedence, she rushed to his side. Yanking the Familiar off her friend, she gnashed her teeth and growled low in her throat. He stared at her, stilling suddenly as he came face to face with the animal that was 452. He'd finally met his match, his better, and the knowledge came too late.

452 launched herself at him. He tumbled to the ground but rolled to the side before she could pounce. This infuriated her. The prey had no right to run. The feral glint in her eye spoke volumes.

**_Mine._**

She hadn't realized she'd voiced her possessive thought. The Familiar was visibly shaking, now standing on wobbly feet. 452 let out a maniacal laugh as she approached slowly. Without warning, she blurred around behind him and gripped his neck tightly. A length of rope had appeared in her other hand and she tied his wrists behind his back. She kicked the back of his leg, snapping it. This disabled her target and she went about preparing her finale.

Ripping at the material of her t-shirt, she tore a long strip. Placing it in her pocket, she went to assist Mole and Klip. They dragged the last remaining guard off of a battered and now unconscious Yula. Mole delivered a karate chop to the Familiar's head, knocking him out. Max dragged him to the other side of the room and placed him next to the other incapacitated guard. Mole threw her some more rope and she tied them securely together.

He advanced to Biggs' side and cut him down. Lowering his hand over the still face, he closed the X5's eyes for the last time.

She proceeded to release Cece from the gurney, covering her with a sheet she found on the underside. She lifted her gently and carried her to the door. Depositing her outside, she saw Beau coming towards her.

"Beau, Sketchy alright?" she asked rapidly. There was a great deal still to be done and she needed to hurry. 452 knew the threat was not yet completely neutralized.

He nodded. "Physically at least. Mentally, well, only time will tell." She shook her head briefly before pointing at Cece's still form. She was in a state of shock and her body had begun to shut down a while before. 452 hoped it wasn't too late to revive her.

"Get her outta here. I want Medical on this right away." He picked Cece up wordlessly and stalked off, his stance rigid. They all knew what had transpired and they ached for Cece. But there was no time to deal with emotions now.

"Mole, Klip, get Yula and Cindy out of here. I'll get Alec." The two nodded and carried out her orders in record time.

452 walked over to the side of the room where Cindy had been strapped down and reached for the power mechanism that controlled the cage holding Alec. She flicked the switch, lowering it slowly. Prying open the bars she gently removed Alec's broken and battered body from within. She was seething. He was so still and cold and his pulse fluttered wildly. The two animals left in the room would pay.

She carried Alec outside, bypassing a few scattered guards along the way with a single bullet to each of their foreheads. Cold and calculated, precise. Deadly accurate. 452 never missed a target.

Mole took Alec from her arms and said, "Okay Max, lets go. We've got everyone. Pile in!" he pointed to the vans parked outside, various transgenics standing guard, weapons drawn and ready.

452 looked at Mole and a shiver of fear raced through him. The eyes staring back at him were cold and hard. He was looking at a pure Manticore soldier. It was a look he'd never expected to see in Max's eyes. "Max?" he asked uncertainly.

"The designation's 452. And I've got a mission to fulfil. Get them to safety. I'll see you when I'm finished." She turned on her heel and walked purposefully back into the facility.

* * *

The others stared in shock, some in awe and others in fear. Max was unrecognizable in this state and they weren't sure how to process what they'd seen and heard. When Mole and Klip described her actions during the clash with the guards, they stood silent, mulling over the change in their fellow transgenic.

"I've never seen anything like it. For all that Max has been lacking in years of training, it's as if she'd never left Manticore in '09. She's fast, efficient, skilled, accurate and downright scary!" Klip finished recounting the encounter.

"The only way to describe 452, because that definitely was _not_ Max, is to call her an animal. She's a natural killer. And a damn good one!" Mole added, his tone respectful, reverent even.

One van pulled out, removing the wounded and dead to safety.

The group that remained stood silent, waiting to see what it was 452 had planned. If it was anything like what they'd heard from Mole and Klip it would be enlightening to say the least.

* * *

452 re-entered the room and saw to her great satisfaction, that the two guards she'd left there had not attempted to move or call out for help. They were speechless with fear and that made her inanely happy. She was giddy at the prospect of her final action. The men who had tortured and killed her friends were going to pay a high price.

She had made a small stop on the way back. Finding a supply cabinet, she'd removed a few useful items. A janitor's caddy was filled to the brim with hazardous materials and flammable liquids. She began her trek throughout the building, spilling the liquid as she went. Making a trail she went from room to room, down every corridor, disabling the few guards she met along the way. She circled back to her starting point and doused the men. Pulling a grenade out of her back pocket, she quickly surveyed the room one last time. Settling on an exit route that would give her the time she needed to escape the inevitable; she stuffed the small coffer of devastation into one of the guards' mouths. Removing the strip of cloth she'd torn from her shirt earlier, she tied it securely over the grenade. Quickly, 452 extracted the pin. She blurred, jumped and crashed through the window as the explosion ripped the structure apart.

She sauntered over to the group who stood, mouths gaping, at the feat accomplished before them. They piled silently into the remaining vehicles. Turning to Luke in the driver's seat she said, "Let's move out."

They were the only words spoken on the ride back to TC.

**TBC**

Chapter 3 


	3. Taking Charge

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 3 - Taking Charge **

Luke eased the van into Terminal City via a secret back entrance as yet unknown to the Sector Police. A few of the X6s had found it by accident after a run-in with some overly zealous Ordinaries. It was one of the best accidents they'd ever had; the entrance was the only one large enough for a full sized truck to fit through and that afforded the residents of TC the means to bring supplies directly into the City as opposed to passing things along through the sewer tunnels.

Upon receiving the all clear, Luke made his way through the streets of Terminal City and pulled to a stop in front of the Command Center. The group exited the vehicle and made their way inside. 452 put a hand out to stop Mole.

"Come with me." She said in a clipped tone. She was stiff, her back unnaturally straight. Mole stepped back for a moment before nodding assent to her command. Max he could challenge, stand up to. But he wouldn't dare contest the authority in 452's voice or posture. It was instinctual. 452 was Alpha, the truth of it emanated from every pore of her body.

He followed her to Med Bay. Upon entering the building, 452 barked out to the medical staff present. "Status report!"

They looked at her strangely. Max had never spoken to them quite like that before and they didn't take it well. Mole turned to Mel and Kat and spoke in a low tone.

"Don't fight it. Just do as she says. You're not talking to Max; she's gone. This is 452 and she won't tolerate insolence. Trust me." Kat raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what Mole meant and she turned her gaze to 452.

"What do you want to know?" 452 spun around, the irritation pinched her features and she looked almost menacing. Her face creased and she spat in reply.

"I asked for a status report, soldier! I expect an answer." The cold, harsh reply caused Kat, Mel and the others present to stop short. Mole hadn't been kidding. This was _not _the Max they knew. It was as if she were possessed.

Quickly, Mel started her report. "We've prepared Biggs for cremation." Max shot her a questioning look. "It's standard procedure, decided by Alec. Ever since we found out that the Familiars and whatever other foreign bodies out there have been looking for a transgenic to play with, we've made sure to leave no bodies for them to tamper with. He'll be interred in the morning.

"As for the Ordinaries." Max cocked her head, her eyes were sharp as she focused on Mel. Mel shivered slightly at the intensity of Max's stare. She swallowed before continuing.

"Original Cindy has it easy compared to the rest of them. She has slight bruising and some minor cuts. No internal damage that we can see. She was knocked out by a blow to the back of her head. No concussion. She's awake and asking for you.

"Sketchy is in a really bad way. His condition is critical. He sustained severe head trauma and there's internal bleeding. He was barely conscious on arrival and his mental stability is in question. I strongly suggest we send him to Harbor Lights. He needs better care than we can offer."

452 nodded curtly. "Mole. Get Klip and Luke to organize transport. I want this taken care of immediately. Send an X5 with him to admit him. Then report back to me as soon as you're done." Mole left the room without a word.

452 motioned to Mel to continue. "Cece…well you know what happened. She began the process of shut-down but we caught her before it was too late. She won't speak but she has acknowledged us and seems to know what's going on around her. She attacked Beau and Jude when we tried to sedate her. We've cleaned her up and are running tests. She needs comfort and love and now that Biggs is…gone, she's going to need her friends more than ever."

"Get her whatever she wants. If there's anything you need, get Dix on it. He and Gem are in charge of supplies. If money's a problem, run it by Cal. He'll take over for Alec and Biggs in the meantime." 452 paused briefly and spoke to Kat this time.

"Kat. You've been treating Alec. What's the situation?"

During Mel's report, Kat had been observing Ma-452. Mole's assessment had been correct. Max had disappeared and been replaced by a clearly focused and determined soldier. Max's normally expressive eyes were blank, save for the cold, hard glint that resided within. 452's standing was high up the chain of command, a gut instinct Kat couldn't ignore. It wasn't forced, or even a conscious decision on 452's part. It was who she was. And it was frightening. The woman in front of her was a stranger; a calculating, indomitable stranger.

"You might want to sit down for this." she said quietly. She didn't dare reach out to 452. Her familiar gesture of comfort would be unwelcome at this stage. 452 shook her head in response.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kat took a deep breath. "Alec's injuries are extensive. Let me start from the bottom and work my way up. His right foot was crushed. Completely. Not one bone was left intact. His left leg has multiple fractures, lacerations and bruises. Most of the cuts were made by blunt objects. Infection set in and his body is producing anti-bodies at a vicious rate. He's very weak and his immune system is shot. He's been transfused by 3 different people already and may need more later. We're going to have to keep a careful eye on him.

"He has 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung and a knife wound to the gut. His right shoulder is dislocated. We don't dare do anything about it until we can patch up the bullet wound in his arm. His arm and hand are broken in various points, some bone has pierced the skin.

"We believe he received repeated beatings to the head, neck and shoulders and his jaw is cracked. I've never seen anyone so thoroughly battered before, Max.

"His breathing is shallow and his heart rate dropped significantly. He's already gone into cardiac arrest twice. We've managed to stabilize him, just, but there's no telling if he'll make it through the night. My guess is not. I'm sorry."

Max acted more human than the rest of them and it was expected of her to show these signs of her humanity. Kat looked at 452 expecting to see the typical emotional reaction but what she saw shocked her to the truth of the situation. 452 stared back unblinkingly. Her eyes narrowed and she drew herself up straighter, if that was even possible, her shoulders set in a straight line. Her face darkened and she spoke brusquely, in a tightly controlled and somewhat detached voice.

"I want Joshua to stay with him. Keep me informed of his condition. I have work to do. You can find me at Command if you need anything."

She spun on her heel and left the room. She met Mole and Joshua in the corridor. Josh was on his way to see Alec, having only just heard what had happened. He growled when he came face to face with Max. Mole had told him about her metamorphosis into 452 and he wasn't happy. Seeing definitely _was_ believing. And Joshua didn't want to believe.

"What have you got to report?" she spoke harshly, anger slowly washing over her as the full weight of Kat's words crashed over her.

Mole stood at attention immediately and stated quickly, "He's been admitted. Doctors are working on him as we speak." He didn't need go into more detail than that, 452 had given him an order and it was all she needed to hear. She'd tell him when there was something else she needed. It wasn't long in coming.

"Joshua. You stay with Alec. I want you at his side at all times. Report any change in condition. I'll be at Command. I want to know of. Any. Change." Her eyes were piercing as she distinctly enunciated each word. "Can you do that?"

Joshua nodded sadly. He had planned on it anyway. Medium Fella was his friend. He didn't need to be told to do what came naturally. He left Mole and 452 and headed to Med Bay .

"Mole." He straightened at the sound of his name. Mole wasn't used to having a bite-sized slip of a girl in command, and he hated the instinctual need to follow her orders. Deep satisfaction washed over him at her next words. He felt he was on more equal footing.

"I need someone I can trust. Someone who knows how to get things done; someone fast and efficient. That's you. I want you to go on ahead to Command. Get Dix on this, Luke, Klip, Jake, Mug and Specks and anyone else you feel you might need. Finding White is top priority. The bastard's gonna pay. If you need to use Eyes Only, do it. Otherwise, leave the Ordinary out of it. Are you clear on this?" He chuckled inwardly at her use of the word 'Ordinary'. He never thought he'd live to see the day she'd call Logan an 'Ordinary', and in such a disdainful way!

"Crystal clear, 452." She raised her head at this. Recognition crossed her features and she smiled slightly. Mole's acceptance of her designation only cemented her resolution. She _was_ 452. The hard-assed soldier who got things done properly. She had a new mission and it required her undivided attention. And she sensed the solidarity and conviction in Mole's voice.

**_White will pay. Sooner or later, he'll get exactly what he deserves. I_****_t's time t_**_**o**_****_**introduce him to 452.**__** It's gonna **_**_be a party_**__

She had no idea how much sooner it would actually be. 

**TBC**

Chapter 4 


	4. Remember

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 4 - Remember**

452 made a detour on her way back to Command. She knew that Terminal City was in good hands and that the residents had taken every precaution in securing the perimeter. But 452 was a perfectionist. No detail was too small, everything second guessed. She stepped outside and blended into the shadows of the night.

She circled TC thoroughly and spotted a few cracks that needed filling. The entrance to the sewers outside of the housing complex on Oak Street wasn't as heavily guarded as it should be. The proximity to the living quarters made it an easier target. 452 noted this mentally. She would have to talk to Mole about this. Security was of the utmost importance, especially now, and strengthening their fortifications wasn't just tactically sound, it was imperative.

452 scaled the wall at the back of Med Bay and surveyed the surrounding area. The top of the wall was bare. Admittedly, it was 20 feet high and it was unlikely anyone would try to climb over, but she figured there should be glass shards or sharp wiring to help dissuade anyone from attempting a breach. Another mental note.

She jumped, landing softly and gracefully on her feet. And came face to face with an M16. The slim girl toting the weapon quickly lowered it as she saw 452.

"At ease, soldier." The X6 relaxed her stance slightly, her training kicking in at the command issuing forth from her superior.

Word got around fast in Terminal City and everyone was aware that Max had fallen into soldier mode. It was difficult for most to accept as Max was generally congenial and easy to talk to, Alec being the exception. No one could understand her behavior toward her fellow X5, or his willingness to accept her verbal and physical abuse. But it wasn't their place to question the rocky relationship. It was all part of Max and Alec's routine.

"Nell, right?" The girl nodded. "When's the next rotation?" she asked. Nell knew exactly what she meant.

"0400 hours, ma'am." 452 consulted her watch. Twenty minutes until the next guard detail would arrive.

"As soon as your shift is over, go see if they need anything in Medical. I want an update on everything. Meet me back at Command. Dismissed." Nell saluted, turned and left.

452 made her way to the Command Center . Issuing commands and taking control came to her like second nature. She didn't stop to think how the change in her affected those around her. 452 was doing what she felt needed to be done. Her unit wasn't with her. That left her in charge until someone of higher rank stepped in. She knew Alec was her superior and that he would have done the same had he been here, but Alec was out of commission and someone had to do it. Someone had to plan the attack on White.

**_Looks like it's just you and me babe. _**

She directed the thought at Max, who was struggling deep inside. She wanted to come out, to give in and cry at the wretchedness of the situation. To crumble and fall and let her emotions free. But she knew without a doubt that Max would never do the tactically correct thing. She would give in to her humanity; she would shy away from killing, anything to avoid killing another human being. And that was just the thing that could jeopardize the lives of everyone she cared about. So 452 pushed Max out of the way again.

**_This is for Alec. For Biggs. For Sketchy. Cece. _** **_Cindy_** **_. This is for everyone who has ever meant anything to me. For my life. My future. My sanity. Fuck you, _** **_Ames_** **_. This is war. _**

* * *

_In an abandoned building across town… _

Ames White stared at the frightened man before him. He sniggered slightly as he took in Simms' look of desperation. White had planned the entire thing and it had played out according to plan. The only thing he wanted to know was _how._ How did 452 manage to get everyone out and completely raze the site? The 452 he knew wouldn't have been capable of obliterating an entire complex. Not single-handedly.

"Did we get any of it?" he asked.

Simms nodded slowly. "The remote recording device caught most of it. We've set it up for you in the conference room."

White entered the darkened room and sat down facing the blank wall. Simms followed shortly after and fed the tape into the machine. The images flashed before them and the only sound in the room was the whirring of the VCR.

White stared in awe. The woman on film was a far cry from the 452 he thought he knew. She was savage, beastly, deadly. An animal driven by rage and lust for blood. It was obvious from her stance, the look in her eyes, her aim and delivery. Every kill was deliberate, well thought out, premeditated. There was nothing impulsive in any of her actions.

**_This makes things a little bit different but the results will be the same. I've got you, 452. This will break you. I know your weakness. It will be so gratifying to see you crawl… _**

**_…and die. _**

* * *

Max entered Command to see groups of transgenics, transhumans and nomalies working together. Mole and his team were gathered around Dix, at the computer terminal. Dix was hastily typing away; tapping and clicking with tremendous speed. Windows and text boxes littered the screen and the others were comparing the information to maps, blueprints and documentation. The room was alive and cluttered and everyone was working toward one goal: finding White.

Nell chose that very moment to enter Command. She was pale and frightened. She approached 452 gingerly and stood with her head bowed, afraid to speak.

"Nell? What is it?" she asked softly. The girl's obvious fear touched her heart and 452 found herself giving in to the sensation. Max was trying to resurface again.

"It's Alec, ma'am. Kat say's he doesn't have much time left." The room fell silent at Nell's statement.

452 squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She ignored Nell. Turning to face the others she enquired, "Do we have anything substantial yet?" She received no reply. Dix shrugged apologetically.

"Have you contacted Eyes Only?" Klip looked at her, sad resignation in his eyes.

"There's no answer at his apartment. We sent a team over to speak to him but it seems he isn't home. They made a cursory check of the building. Apparently there was scuffle in the parking garage. A gunfight."

452 closed her eyes tightly. Things were going from bad to worse. She had to stay focused.

Just then, Quinn, one of the X5s on sentry duty, burst into the Command Center , breathing heavily and gasping.

"Max, come quick!" and he beckoned before he rushed back outside.

Sensing his distress, she hurried after him. A feeling of trepidation had settled in her stomach, making it contract wildly.

Mole, Klip, Luke, Jake and Specks were right behind her, weapons drawn and at the ready. They headed into the sewers, trying to keep up with Quinn who was practically flying in his haste to get 452 to whatever had spooked him.

As they emerged from the tunnel, they stopped cold. A long, black bag lay next to the fence, an envelope attached securely to the zipper. 452 bent and retrieved the letter, smoothing it in her hands.

_**Greetings, 452. **_

_**I had the pleasure of crashing a party this evening. Unfortunately, the revellers weren't quite so happy to make my acquaintance. **_

_**Since you couldn't make it, and the gathering was for you, I thought I'd drop off a party favor. There's more where it came from. **_

_**I hope you like it as much as I do. **_

_**Looking forward to our next encounter.** _

452 knew who'd sent the letter and the package.

**_White._**

Specks and Luke opened the bag, slowly pulling the zipper down. Jake was unable to suffer the sight in front of him and proceeded to empty his stomach all over his shoes. Luke gagged and turned away. Quinn stepped toward her and put up a hand to stop her. He'd seen the contents of the bag. He knew who it was and what her connection was to Max.

"Max, no! Don't do this"

"I have to know." 452 peered into the bag.

Jace's sightless eyes stared back at her, a single bullet hole in her forehead. Her face was almost unrecognizable, mottled and covered in deep gashes, bruised so heavily it barely resembled the sister she knew. And the blood. So much blood.

She spoke quietly, her voice harsh. "Did you see who dumped the body?"

Quinn nodded. "We caught the license plate."

**_He wants me to come after him. Don't worry, Amesie. I'm right behind you. _**

"Mole!" He snapped to attention. "Get a team ready. Quinn, get the plate number to Dix. I want that location, NOW! Have everyone ready to leave in thirty minutes. What are you waiting for? GO!" she barked and everyone scattered.

* * *

452 hurried back to Med Bay . She had to see Alec before she left. If the mission went sideways…she wanted to know she'd said her goodbyes. Phoney sentimentality it may be, but something about it felt like the right thing to do.

She entered the room to find Kat and a transgenic she didn't recognize standing over Alec's still form. Paddles in hand, Kat called out "Clear!" Alec's body convulsed with the force of the shock. The monitor next to his bed was silent. Kat cursed under her breath. She indicated to Mel that she wanted to try again. Mel started to cry. "Kat, it's no use. He-"

"JUST DO IT, GODDAMMIT!" Kat took a breath and called again, "Clear!" The second set of shocks passed through Alec's frame and lifted him several centimetres off the bed. Everyone held their breath. Mel and Kat lowered their heads in defeat when suddenly a 'blip' was heard. A line straggled across the monitor.

"He's still with us." Mel whispered in awe. Kat checked his vitals. Shaky, but still there.

**_Thank you. Whoever or whatever you are that's watching out for him, thank you! _**

452 approached slowly. "Can I have a minute alone?"

The others filed silently out of the room. 452 pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. The sight of her friend's battered body strengthened her resolve. She would fight for him. Seeing him lying there, helpless and alone, infuriated her beyond reason. She couldn't understand the force of her feelings. It was more than protectiveness of a friend. More than that she needed her ally, her sidekick, her partner-in-crime. But she refused to give in to her emotion, refused to recognize what it was that had pulled her to his side or that forced her next words out of her mouth.

"Alec, I don't know if you can hear me. But I need you to know. I'm sorry. For everything I've said and done, for the things I should have said and done. I hope one day you can forgive me.

"White did this to you. To Cece, Sketchy, Cindy . You've all been hurt." She left Biggs out of it. It's one thing to talk about the injured, but to remind someone who's on the brink of death that his best friend was murdered was like extending an invitation to the devil.

"I've lost too many people in my life. I won't let that happen again, not when I'm able to stop it. I'm going after White. I'm going to beat his sorry ass into the ground. Then I'll rip him limb from limb. An eye for an eye. I can only hope I remember everything I learned from you. I had the best teacher. It's up to the student now to do you proud.

"Please hold on. Fight! You've never chickened out yet, soldier! Don't go being half-assed now. I need you too much."

452 bent to kiss Alec's forehead. Or was it Max? She was teetering on the edge of sanity.

_**You can't let you guard down now, soldier! FOCUS! Remember the mission: Kill White. Never forget what he's taken from you. Remember J**__**a**_**_ce_**_**. Remember Biggs. Think of Alec. **_

**_Kill White. _**

She repeated it in her mind, her mantra. 452 left Med Bay and went to meet the team.

It was time.

**TBC**

Chapter 5 


	5. Ready to Strike

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 5****- Ready to Strike**

452 came up behind Dix and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprise. "Max! You startled me."

"Did you run that plate?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah. It's registered to an Otto Gottlieb. He works for the NSA. One of White's henchmen."

"Where can we find him?" Max repeatedly fisted her hands in raw anger. Her fierce gaze made Dix tremble.

"That's the thing. There's no known location. It's just listed as a transport vehicle with the NSA. I'm sorry, Max. This is going to take longer than we expected."

"Fine. Keep me informed of your progress. I'll be in Med Bay ."

* * *

452 sat next to Alec's bed, her head resting lightly on his bruised upper body, hand entwined with his. It was the only uninjured part of his body that was available to hold and she desperately wanted to offer whatever comfort she could. 452 shuddered as she heard the erratic beating of his heart, her head rising and falling in synch with his chest.

She's sat at his bedside for the better part of two days. Dix still hadn't managed to pinpoint White's location and Eyes Only hadn't returned to his apartment. She could only wonder what would keep him away from his home. 452 knew the truth even if Max wouldn't admit it. The Eyes Only broadcasts were his life; they took precedence over everything else, including Max, the so-called love of his life.

Kat entered the room with Mel in tow. The two busied themselves with checking his vitals and stats and once satisfied that he was stable, they turned to leave. 452 lifted her head and called out to Mel.

"What are the chances he'll wake up?" She knew the damage he had sustained left them all worried that he might never come out of his coma.

Mel looked at 452 sadly, reaching out to touch her arm softly. "I don't know, Max. There's no telling how long it will take, or if he'll ever really come back to us. But he's a fighter. I haven't given up hope yet. And neither should you." She silently left the room but not before glancing over her shoulder once more. She took in the sight of 452, hunched over Alec's still form, her face emotionless, yet her eyes unnaturally bright. She sighed as she saw a single tear form and fall. Max's feelings for Alec were surfacing and Mel only hoped it wasn't too late for her friends.

"Alec," 452 said as she gently caressed his cheek. She watched in wonder as he flinched slightly. "Alec?" she called more forcefully. "Can you hear me?"

**_Maybe it was my imagination._**

She lowered her head and placed her lips next to his ear. She whispered fervently, her words passionate. "I swear to you, I WILL take him down. If it's the last thing I do, I will make him pay for what he's done to you!"

She continued to caress his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "For so long Max dominated me. She tried to keep me hidden from the world, afraid of what I can do, what I have done. I'm through with being kept in the dark. Max is weak; she could never see that sometimes killing is the only way to end the madness. 452 is a soldier. I can and will do what needs to be done, regardless of the consequences.

"Don't you worry, Alec. 452 will make sure White gets exactly what he deserves."

She pulled back at the sudden movement from the man next to her.

"Max." The name came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Alec? You're awake!" she reached to call for Kat but the slight pull of his hand restrained her.

"Max. Don't do this. Don't lose yourself over me." Every word was forced tiredly from his frail body. He shook with the effort.

"Alec, don't speak. You're too weak. Let me get Kat-" he shook his head.

"Max. Don't. Do. This." He closed his eyes tightly and pushed back into the pillows as if trying to draw strength from them.

452 rose to her feet and looked down at Alec coldly. "I'm doing what has to be done. No one, not even you, can stop me. White will suffer. And I'm going to be the one to make it happen."

The effort to fight her was too much and the toll it took on Alec's mind and body sent him blissfully back into a state of unconsciousness.

Pushing Alec's words out of her mind, shoving them deep inside to rest with Max, 452 went in search of Kat.

* * *

When 452 returned to Command she was greeted by raised voices coming from the computer terminal. Dix, Mole and Klip were having a heated argument. She stepped between the three and put her hand up, indicating silence.

"What's going on here?" she asked, her question directed at Mole, her right-hand man.

Mole stood up straight as he replied. "Dix has a possible location. I suggested we tell you about it immediately, that you'd want to know about any developments. He and Klip said we should wait until we had firm evidence."

She looked at Mole and smiled. "You were right. I would want to know. Dix," she said, turning to look at the diminutive man beside her. "What do you have to report?"

"There is an abandoned building on the other side of town. Mole sent scouts to do recon about an hour ago." 452 flashed an appreciative grin at Mole.

**_At least someone knows what to do. Do I have to tell them everything? _**

Dix continued quickly as he sensed her disappointment in him. "We'll know more when they return." He pointed at the receiver next to him. "The team says they sighted the van there and for an empty building it's seen quite a bit of action."

452 gestured to Mole and Klip to follow her. "Mole, get the teams ready. As soon as the scouts are back, I want to be prepared to attack. If this is our target, we're gonna take it down tonight."

452 went through her mental checklist. She strode over to the cabinet at the side of the room. She removed assorted items, checked for ammo, extra clips and magazines, and other sundry bits and pieces that could prove useful. Mole and the others approached and set about doing the same.

When everyone was duly suited and armed, they gathered to hear the plan. 452 told Mole, "Okay. Mole, you lay it down. I need to check some last minute things with Dix and Luke."

Mole nodded before pointing at Joshua and four X5s. "Joshua." the dog-man looked sharply at the scaly lizard, listening intently. "You, Jake, Quinn, Kate and Steve will go on ahead. Make another visual sweep of the perimeter as a precaution. I want a second count of guards and any other people hanging about."

He looked at Klip and Beau. "The two of you work well together. The blueprints show entry points from the sewers. I want detailed plans and backup routes. The two of you will go in from the bottom with Remi and Jason. Max and I will be right behind you. Once inside, spread out and cover as much ground as possible. We don't know where Max's unit is being held, if they're there at all. So be careful who you take out. It could get messy and we don't want to lose any Friendlies in the crossfire."

"Ma'am!" Mole called out. 452 smiled briefly. She hated being called Max, especially since that spineless bitch could never have followed through with this sort of plan. But the people around her knew only Max, and 452 had reluctantly accepted the title. Only Mole had acknowledged her designation and rank. She respected him for it.

"Mole?" she tossed back.

"Team briefed and ready to deploy, Ma'am." She barely paid attention to him as a group of five X6s filed into Command and made their way over to her.

"X6-312, Ma'am. I'm Seb." The young boy told her. His unit stood and saluted.

She was impressed. The group before her displayed both control and respect. In fact, most everyone had fallen back on their training once 452 had assumed control two days earlier. It was efficient and it worked. Terminal City needed a bit of discipline. They'd been scattered all over the place with no leader. Being on the outside of Manticore was good, but for some of the residents of TC, having a chain of command was crucial.

"I take it, Seb, that you command this unit?" He nodded.

"Your report, soldier?" She looked at him keenly.

"The building in question is an abandoned construction site on the corner of Davenport and Farrell. Four stories high, surrounded on three sides by fifteen-foot fences. Four entry points, only two in use. Two generous enough to accommodate large vehicles, the others are cemented shut save for metal fire doors.

"In the few hours we were there, we saw one rotation. Guard detail is heavy. On last count there were twelve guards at any one time, on each side of the building.

"If there are any other access points to the building, I would suggest considering those. The structure is heavily fortified and there has been heavy traffic entering and leaving the place. We saw a group being hustled inside at one point; some were walking of their own accord, others dragged. Not one made a sound. We assume they may be the people you are looking for. Fray and Lynn got some surveillance shots."

The two stepped forward and handed 452 a small disk. "Good work. Dismissed." 452 quickly made her way over to Dix, handing him the disk. She looked at him, impatient.

"Let me bring these up on screen. Okay, here we go." Dix hit 'enter' and assorted images popped up on the monitor. 452 gasped.

She recognized a few of the faces. Krit, Syl, Brin. Her heart stuck in her throat as she saw the last picture. It was Case. Tinga and Charlie's Case.

**_What was Case doing here? Why were any of them here? How did White know who they were? How did he find them? How did he manage to catch them all?_**

452 didn't have time to dwell on the multitude of questions bombarding her mind. It was time to rescue her family and put White down once and for all.

She turned to face the groups that would be accompanying her on what could be a kamikaze mission.

"Okay people, listen up. Anyone who's not cool with this, stand down now. I need focused and dedicated soldiers. I'm going up against White because he has my family, my unit. I understand if you don't want to be involved. But speak up now. I need to know that I can rely on anyone who comes with me, count on you to have my back. If you have any doubts, now's the time."

The group before her shook their heads. A couple X5s voiced their feelings.

"White's been trying to kill all of us for a while. I say we take him out!"

"He hurt our friends, killed Biggs. We can't let him get away with this!"

The faces looking back at her were angry. They were all deadly serious and completely committed to the cause. Avenging their friends and ridding themselves of White was their ultimate goal. They would succeed or die trying.

"Beta team go with Mole. Alpha team, follow me. Let's move out!"

**TBC**

Chapter 6 


	6. Destroyed

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 6 - Destroyed**

Alpha team made their way silently toward Farrell Street , creeping along in the shadows. 452 signalled 'all clear' to Mole and he motioned to Klip and Beau to lift the grate. Jason and Remi and Mole slipped down behind them. 452 replaced the grate carefully and dropped down into the tunnel.

They followed a straight line for about a hundred feet until they came to a fork in the passageway. According to the blueprints they'd studied, turning off to the right would lead them directly underneath an antechamber in the basement. The left would take them to a storage area that would provide ample cover. They decided to split up.

Mole, Jason and Remi took the right. They reached their position and halted. Mole spoke low into his radio.

"Beta Team, how does it look up there?"

"All clear. Alpha team is a go." Joshua replied.

There was a commotion in the background and Mole said "What's happening, man?"

A few moments passed before he answered. "Tell team to fall back. White's men advancing. Not safe for Little Fella. Must lay low!"

Mole cursed loudly. Changing the channel on his unit, he called to her. "Alpha 1, come in. 452, do you copy?"

"Mole. We were just about to go in. What do you want?" she replied tersely.

"Beta Team advises to fall back. Guards are all over your exit."

"Shit. Okay, we'll make our way towards you. Over."

* * *

Outside, Beta Team scaled the South wall. Making their way quietly across the roof, they reached an old elevator shaft. The service elevator was never completed and the parts therein had long since been removed by the masses.

Steve attached his clip to the cable and rappelled down, feet firmly planted against the walls of the shaft. After a few feet, he signalled to Jake and Kate. Taking his lead, they followed him into the dark space. When they reached the bottom, Kate spoke softly into her radio.

"Joshua, it's clear down here. Keep it steady and slow, you'll be fine."

Quinn and Joshua grasped the cable firmly. The two inched their way into the cavernous depths. As they neared the bottom, Quinn jumped the remaining few feet. As Joshua prepared to do the same, Kate called out "No! Joshua, wai-" but it was too late.

Joshua leapt to the ground and landed heavily on his feet. The sound of splintering filled the air and suddenly, he disappeared from in front of them. Looking down into the gaping hole in the floor, what they saw caused them all to hoot with laughter. Joshua was lying on a moving blanket of filthy brown squirming things. The staggering number rodents trapped under his huge form was funny enough, but his reaction to them was hilarious.

Joshua picked up his head to find himself staring into the face of the biggest, filthiest, nastiest looking rat he'd ever seen. The long whiskers, small beady eyes and razor-sharp teeth stunned him. Joshua's breath caught as he pointed at the horrible vermin in front of him. He began to scream.

"Rats. Rats! RATS! Joshua hate rats!" In his fright he threw his radio up to Quinn, who if not for his quick reflexes would have dropped it for sure. "You...Joshua...can't…RATS!" He scrambled to his feet and reached out frantically. "Help Joshua! Help NOW!" Jake stretched over the edge and pulled his trembling friend to safety. As the group struggled to hold their laugher, the radio crackled to life.

* * *

452, Beau and Klip retraced their steps and found themselves in a sticky situation. Before they could think of joining Alpha 2, they would have to deal with the 6 guards they'd come face to face with.

"I knew Ames was on to us. I just hoped we'd actually make it inside first." 452 said, making small talk as she and the others went back to back, facing the enemy. "Figures he'd send the idiot squad to fight for him. Whaddaya say guys, isn't it time to put the children to sleep?" Before the guards could move, the three transgenics attacked.

**_Ordinaries! White should know better…_**

The fight was over before it began. Six Ordinaries were no match for three transgenics. They quickly made their way down the tunnel to catch up with the others.

Jason gave his fellow transgenics a once-over. "Company?"

452 brushed herself off. "A slight nuisance. But we don't have to worry about them anymore." Turning to Mole she enquired, "What's our status. Is it safe to move in?"

"Beta Team gave the go-ahead a while back but lemme double-check." He spoke into his radio again. "Joshua? We still clear?"

"Alpha Team is a go." was the reply.

One by one, they hoisted themselves up through the small space overhead. Remi and Beau went to work on the metal plate separating them from the antechamber within. Successfully removing it they handed the plate down to Jason and helped ease the rest of the team through the opening.

"Beta Team, we're in. Awaiting instructions, over."

"Just outside of your current location is a small subway. This will lead you to a staircase at the far end. Take the stairs up to the next level. Make a right, carry on about fifty feet. The door at the end will bring you directly to us. Oh and by the way," the voice paused. "It's Quinn. Josh asked me to take over comms. He fell through some rotted flooring and had a run-in with some rodents. He's still reeling from the experience." Alpha team cracked up laughing but 452 quickly silenced them with a harsh "Do you want to give our position away? Let's move!"

* * *

Following Quinn's directions proved simple and straightforward. 452 couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going too smoothly for her liking. When they reached Beta Team, she motioned for silence.

Cocking her head to one side, she listened intently for any sounds. Detecting nothing, nothing at all, she frowned in worry. Speaking softly, she turned to the others. "Something's not right. It's too quiet. Let's spread out a bit and see what we come up with. Stay close. I've got the feeling we're going to meet up with White soon enough."

Splitting into pairs, they covered the entire level in a matter of minutes. There were no signs of life. No guards, no prisoners, nothing. It was disconcerting.

Mole shook his head in consternation. "I don't like it."

She heartily agreed. "It's a trap. They're probably waiting on the outside. And they know how we got in, so leaving the way we came in is out of the question."

She addressed both teams. "Beta Team. I want you to stay behind. They don't know how many of us are here and we don't want to lose the element of surprise. Alpha team take my lead. White's expecting me. When things heat up, you'll step in. Wait for my call. When I say 'Big mistake, Ames ' that's your cue. Are we clear?" They nodded assent.

* * *

It was dark as Alpha team crept out into the parking lot, pressing back against the walls. Mole signalled the group. 452 stepped forward. Suddenly, a strobe light caught her. If not for her enhanced eyesight, 452 would have been blinded by it. As it was, she barely managed to dodge the bullets that came her way.

In her peripheral vision she saw Beau. She smiled as she caught his intention. He was creating a diversion and taking out a target in one go. His shot fell square on the strobe and it shattered. The fallout was more than she'd hoped. The guards standing next to the large light were showered in glass fragments, the shards embedding themselves deep in the skin. They fell and howled in pain. Beau dove to the side and rolled into the shadows.

The unexpected hit set White's men back. They were down by a third, leaving two dozen men. White walked toward 452, his stride arrogant and purposeful. The remaining guards formed a tight circle around Alpha Team.

"You're outnumbered, 452. Give up now and I'll go easy on your fellow animals."

"Riiiight. No fucking way, asshole. You're gonna pay for what you did to me and mine. Now cut the crap. I know they're here. Where are you hiding them?"

**_Keep him talking. Give the others time to get into position._**

"I'll make a deal with you, 452." White gestured towards a van in the middle of the lot. It stood alone and unguarded. "You come with me and I'll let them go."

452 noted the position of her fellow transgenics. Mole was off to her side. Klip and Jason had her left flank. Beau had rolled out of sight after killing the strobe light. He was somewhere outside the circle. Remi was still hiding, obscured from view. 452 was counting on her taking initiative to step in when necessary.

"I wanna see them first." White gestured to one of the men to do as she said. He slowly approached the vehicle and flung the back doors open. 452 saw the faces of her siblings. Brin, Jondy, Case, Syl and Krit were huddled together, tied tightly to one another. She could tell they were wounded but otherwise ok. At second glance she saw Zane and Ash. Zooming in on them 452 drew a deep breath. Their motionless forms lay prone on the floor of the van.

452 knew that no matter what happened, there was no way White would let her family go. If they were in there, the only option was to take control of the van and get them to safety. She nodded imperceptibly at Klip, she hoped the signal was clear. It was now or never.

452 took a step towards White. "Oh, Amesie. We both know you don't keep your word. You'd never let them go. Here's the thing. You picked the wrong transgenic to fuck with." She raised her voice as she said. "Big mistake, Ames ."

Quickly, she dropped and rolled out of the way. Mole, Klip and Jason blurred to either side, taking out the guards in their way. On cue, Beta Team came out, guns blazing. They tore through the guards, dropping them with ease.

Through the madness of the bloodbath around him, Beau made his way over to the van. He pressed his ear to the side and listened intently. He heard the sound of breathing, smelled the fear and anger emanating from within. It mixed with the scent of blood. But over that, barely, he made out a light clicking noise. It resembled the sound of the second hand on a clock. And then it registered.

**_Oh fuck! A bomb! _**

"Max!" he shouted on the top of his lungs, blurring away from the vehicle. "Teams fall back! IT'S GOING TO BL-"

The explosion ripped through the lot, sending auto parts and bodies flying in every direction. Through the mayhem and confusion that ensued, they picked their way through rubble, thick smoke and now still bodies. It was hard to tell who was who and what side they were on. Transgenics and humans were running without rhyme or reason, just desperate to escape the carnage.

Remi lunged at White, who was inching away from the slaughter he had perpetrated. "Don't fucking think about it!" She said as she whipped out her Glock and sent two rounds into his legs, crippling him. She wrenched his weapons from the holsters on his side and leg, and patted him down before calling out for assistance.

"Mole! Get your ass over here!" A huge grin spread on his face as he took in the cowering form of their now powerless nemesis.

"How the mighty have fallen!" Mole rubbed his hands in glee and reached into his jacket pocket to remove a cigar. Raising his hand to his mouth, he smiled at Remi. "This calls for a celebration."

Remi ripped the cigar from his lips and spat at him. "Are you blind? Can't you see what's going on around you? Max's entire unit just went up in flames! Was insensitivity spliced into your genes or are you just naturally stupid?" Mole had the decency to look embarrassed. Then his eyes flashed red as the seriousness of the situation set in. He trembled with rage.

Beau came up behind them with some chains in hand. "Did a little foraging in the building and came up with these. Thought they might come in handy." He said, pointedly staring at White.

Mole growled and grabbed the chains from him and quickly secured White. Mole stepped back to inspect his handiwork. Satisfied for the time being, he, Remi and Beau went to join the others.

452 stood staring blankly at the remains of her family. Joshua put his arms around her, holding her tight and Jason rested his hand on her arm. She noticed neither. She just looked unblinkingly, her face an emotionless mask. She pulled away from her friends and noticed a trussed White bleeding and broken.

The feral gleam that came into her eyes both frightened and reassured her team members. The spark showed she wasn't dead inside, yet the glint reminded them of the animal in her. They involuntarily stepped back.

"Quinn. Get some gasoline. It's bonfire night." He trotted off to get the supplies. The group fell silent; the only sound was the frantic breathing of her prey. Ames was sweating and shaking and the sight gave her a satisfaction so deep and gratifying that she sighed in pleasure.

When Quinn returned she motioned for him to hand her the container. She proceeded to douse the prisoner. As the liquid poured over his body the group shuddered in anticipation. "Okay, string him up!"

Joshua lifted the soaking man and strung his chained body from a lamppost. 452 giggled manically. She turned to her right-hand man and continued. "Mole, will you do the honors?"

He smiled widely at her. "With pleasure." Slowly he removed a lighter from his pants pocket. 452 grinned evilly at White.

"Five thousand years of breeding." she said as Mole's lighter flamed to life. "And what has it come to?"

Mole dropped his burning cigar into White's pocket. The 'whoosh' blended with the scream of terror that poured from his mouth, the sounds were music to her ears. 452 watched with insane pleasure as his body was consumed by a ball of fire.

**TBC**

Chapter 7 


	7. What It All Comes To

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 7****- What It All Comes To**

The two thoroughly exhausted teams quickly scattered to their respective quarters upon returning to Terminal City. Joshua stayed with 452, sensing her need for comfort. But she largely ignored him, too deeply entrenched in her thoughts to notice anything around her.

They had been sitting quietly on the roof for quite some time. Joshua was content to just be there for her. But finally, 452 turned to Joshua and urged quietly.

"You go on to bed, Big Fellah. I'm just gonna sit here for a while."

Joshua gave her a quick hug before going back inside. She looked after him thoughtfully. The events of the evening were catching up to her and the weight of loss fell heavily upon her. She needed to talk, she needed someone to listen. But she didn't want words of comfort or sympathy. And she knew she couldn't deal with anyone's pity. That left one person she could unburden herself to.

Rising slowly to her feet, she made her way downstairs and over to Med Bay . 452 opened the door to Alec's room and tread softly so as not to wake him. He'd been through a terrible ordeal and she hadn't helped make his brief moment of consciousness any easier. 452 knew she had handled herself badly, that he'd been trying to help her. But she hated being told what to do, especially when she was in the right.

Pulling up a chair she took a seat by his bedside. She grasped Alec's hand in hers and sat for a while, content to just touch him. He was sleeping deeply; the steady rise and fall of his chest had a soothing effect on her ragged nerves. 452 laid her head down on Alec's shoulder. Her heartbeat lulled to match his and as she felt her body calm, she began to speak softly.

"Ever since the escape I've held on to the dream that I would find my family again. I never gave up hope; it was the one thing that kept me going no matter what shit came my way. I've seen so many people that I love die. Jack, Eva, Tinga. Manticore took them from me. Then there was Ben. Killing him was the hardest thing I've ever done. And I can't shake the guilt.I wish I could have done something, anything else to save him. But life threw me crappy choices. It was the lesser evil. And so I did what I had to do. I allowed myself to take charge of Max. And I killed my brother."

Max was struggling within and 452 was wearing down. Emotions were not something 452 did well. She dealt well with revenge or anger. But guilt wasn't something she could afford to dwell on. Max was making headway.

"Later, the whole thing with Zack nearly killed me. Not only had I lost so many of my siblings, I made a decision to wipe Zack's memory so that he wouldn't hurt Logan . And then I sent him to live on a farm. A FARM! My brother, a fantastic soldier, a terrific CO, is shovelling manure and planting fields. That's what it comes down to. I chose my not-like-that boyfriend over my own brother. What kind of soldier am I, what kind of sister? Abandoning my unit, my family? Ironically, he's the only family I have left now."

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Alec listened intently. He heard the change in her tone and sensed the inner battle she was waging. And his heart broke for her.

"Renfro once told me I was poison. That I hurt everyone I love. And she was right. Look what I've done. Killed one brother and sent another away with no memory of who or what he is. Then some bad ass cult loony wanted to get to me. He knew how to do it; he went straight for the heart. My friends were captured, tortured, raped and killed because of me.

"And worst of all," her voice lowered to a whisper, "I can't even trust myself anymore. I used to be able to take care of myself. I hid from Manticore for over ten years, staying off the radar and even managing to lead a semi-decent life. But I let myself become too soft, too human. I forgot who I really am, where I'm from, what I can do, what I was trained to be. And the only way I was able to get through all this, this…insanity, was to lose my mind and become the monster I've tried so hard to hide.

"Oh god, Alec, what have I done?"

**_Come on Maxie, you can do this. You don't need her anymore. Come back to us, to me._**

Alec knew the same as any Manticore soldier, that sometimes you had to depend on your instincts to get through tough situations; situations that any normal human would find too difficult or simply too terrifying. Having heard her words earlier, he'd tried to reason with her. Get her to see that losing herself to 452 was potentially dangerous. But he'd been too weak to fight her. Max had to come back to herself. He couldn't lose her like this.

He tightened his hold on her hand and spoke with sincerity and conviction.

"You did what you had to do, Max. You relied on instinct. Even if it was the basic, most primal urges that drove you, you did what you felt needed to be done. You can't beat yourself up over it, Maxie. I would have done the same, any of us would have."

452 picked her head up and stared at him, weighing his response. She briefly mulled over his words, but quickly rejected them. The shield that had almost come down slammed back in place. Her eyes glazed over and took on a faraway look. Alec knew he'd lost her again.

"Fuck instinct. Fuck weakness. I'm tired of being weak. Someone attacked my friends, my family. They were a threat and I took them out. You're right, I have no reason to beat myself up about it. I didn't do anything wrong." She looked at him for a moment before removing her hand and getting to her feet.

"And there's one last thing I have to take care of." Max moved toward the door.

"Where are you going, Max?" Alec asked in surprise.

**_What could you possibly have to do at this hour of the night? _**

She turned slowly and replied flatly. "I'm going to tie up some lose ends. Logan 's gonna pay."

Alec looked after her in surprise. What did Logan have to do with any of this?

**_She can't possibly think…Oh god! _**

**TBC**

Chapter 8 


	8. Shattered

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 8 - Shattered**

452 dropped from the skylight and landed quietly in a crouch. She took in the dark and silent room and smiled slightly.

**_Now, to find _** **_Logan_** **_… _**

She crept into the study. What she saw there made her stop cold. Logan and Charlie were hunched over the computer, staring at a recording; a recording that looked very much like the transgenic attack on White's compound.

Max began screaming inside. The sickening, horrific picture of her animalistic self in action on screen, live and in color, made Max sick to her stomach.

Charlie was shaking and crying. Mumbling quietly "Oh my god, is this what Tinga used to do?" Tinga. His dead wife, her sister. Max shuddered, knowing that it was her actions that were causing Charlie to doubt his transgenic wife once again. And nothing she could say or do would ever change it.

The images flashing on screen were appalling. She took in the battered and bruised bodies of her friends and then the final straw, the atrocity that had caused her to morph into 452: Alec, beaten and broken. Max watched in horror as her own face shut down, her eyes glazing over. Max recoiled as she saw her alter ego in action. The raw animal power, the maniacal and evil grin she had plastered on her face that grew with each kill, the tight control with which she held herself.

The intensity of her feelings caused her to break past 452, finally escaping her self-imposed prison. It had taken a split second to bring about the transformation from 452 back to Max. She gasped aloud.

Logan spun around. His eyes were dark and angry, yet his voice was shaking slightly. "What are you doing here, Max?"

Logan had tried to reach her for days without success. He had wanted to fill her in on what had transpired. But now it was all he could do to keep himself from fleeing the room in panic. The girl that stood before him just didn't equate to the slaughter he'd seen on his monitor moments before. How could they be one and the same person?

"I need some information." She stated simply, keeping a blank mask on her face so as not to betray her feelings.

"I've been looking for you." He replied, as his gaze wandered over her, trying to assess whether or not he was in danger. He kicked himself mentally for this; of course he should trust her, she'd never deliberately hurt him. But the message that came across in the video footage raised a nagging inner voice of caution and distrust.

"Obviously not hard enough." She replied tightly. Logan 's face held fear and disgust, no matter how hard he was trying to cover it up. He was different. Acting different toward her. Like she knew he would if he ever found out about what really happened with Ben. And this, the acts she had committed as 452, were so much worse. Max was beginning to accept just how different humans and transgenics really were, how their relationship could never be.

Max went on the offensive, to override the tears and pain inside. She couldn't let him see how much it was affecting her.

"Too wrapped up in your Eyes Only bullshit to tell me about my family, huh? I've always known you cared more about your crappy save-the-world shit than me and mine. I don't know why I wasted all this time on you. Alec was right all along." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I know they were here. I know they were taken. I know you know who did it. And now you know they're dead. I think that puts you in a pretty bad position, dontcha think? 'Cuz I'm pretty pissed off. And see, you're a liability and it would be tactically unsound to keep you alive. Especially now that I know how you really feel about me. Now that you know the truth."

Logan tried to protest. Max shot him a look of disgust.

"Oh give it up, Logan ! I can see how you're looking at me. Yeah. I did it. That's me. I went crazy and I killed all those people. And you know what? I'd do it again if I had to. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE, hurts my friends and family and gets away with it!"

Max was again battling with her instincts. Part of her was saying 'He can't be trusted. Now that he knows the real you, he might turn you in. You're a murderer in his eyes anyway.' But the other part of her, the part that was truly human, the part that had loved him once, told her to resist the urge. That killing was wrong. Unnecessary.

On the brink of sanity, she began to cave. She raised her weapon and aimed at Logan . "It's too bad it had to end like this. Sweet dreams." she said as she cocked the gun. Logan just stared in shock, mouth gaping, immobile.

Her finger was on the trigger when the gun was knocked out of her hand by a kick to her wrist.

Spinning around to face her attacker she scowled.

**_Alec._**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

He threw his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry, Maxie, Couldn't let you do that. You'd end up hating yourself when you crawl out of this funk. And yours truly isn't in any condition to play punching bag."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan extracting his own gun from his desk. "Oh no you don't." she growled and blurred to his side. Quickly, she slammed her elbow down on his head, knocking him out and sending the firearm flying. She turned back to Alec. But before she could say anything, Charlie spoke up, his voice quivering and pained.

"Max. Please. I heard what you told Logan . Where are they?" he pleaded with her.

Max knew instinctively that he was asking about Case. Without blinking an eye she answered in a flat, emotionless tone. "He's dead, Charlie. They're all dead."

Charlie's face went white and he fell to his knees. The pain and loss in his eyes pierced through her armor. Max's grief surged through.

The power of Charlie's anguish stretched to her and the ache she had denied since the attack on her family overtook her with such force that she collapsed. Charlie scooted over to her and they held each other in their mutual sorrow.

**_Oh god, they're dead! They're all dead. I've lost everyone. They're all gone. Dead. Oh god! I can't, I can't…!_**

She was hyperventilating. Struggling to rein in her emotions she tried to calm herself mentally.

**_Breathe, Max._**

The pain was deep, it gutted her. Everyone she cared about was gone. She had nothing left.

**_I'm alone. All alone. First Jack and Eva_**,**_ then Ben_**,**_ Tinga, Jace. My entire family. Case. Omigod, Case! Charlie! Poor Charlie!_**

They clung to each other for dear life. Both had lost their families. But Max remembered something as Charlie sobbed into her hair "They're gone. All of them. Oh god." She recalled her earlier words to Alec.

**_'He's the only family I have left.'_**

_**Zack.**_

* * *

They were startled by the sound of a baby crying. Max looked at Alec and then at Charlie, stunned.

**_What the…?_**

Charlie got up in a daze. Almost mechanically, he walked from the room, returning a moment later with a small form in cradled in his arms.

Alec asked suddenly. "What's this, Logan 's secret love child? Way to go, Logie! Who'da thought he had it in him!"

Max rolled her eyes and ignored him. She scrutinized the tiny bundle and her mouth formed an 'O' as she focused on the quietly mewling child.

**_Little Max!_**

She would recognize that face anywhere. The child resembled her mother almost perfectly. Jace's little girl. Max's namesake.

"How did -"

Charlie replied in monotone. "We all came out to surprise you. It was going to be a family reunion. I was at a business meeting. I was going to meet them at your place later on. Jace and Zane took Case with them.

"They were attacked downstairs. Logan ducked the gunfire and hid. After they'd taken everyone away he found little Max. She'd been wounded in the crossfire and somehow knocked out of the way. He took her to the hospital, called me. We only just got back a few hours ago. We were in the dark about everything until you the video was delivered."

The three of them fell silent. This was all that was left of Max's family. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears and focused on the only thing left to do.

Max hurried back to Logan 's computer, painfully aware that he could come to at any moment. She needed to get the information before he found out what she was up to. She couldn't stay here any longer. There was nothing left for her here. Seattle was empty. She'd lost her friends, her family and now she'd lost Logan . There was no way he'd trust her after the stunts 452 pulled. She shuddered as she thought of how close she'd come to killing him. She recalled Alec's words from a conversation they'd had a few months back.

**_"We don't belong with them, Max. We're a danger to them."_**

Max shook her head and pulled up the file marked 'Adam'. Memorizing the information, she closed the file and stood up. She went over to Charlie, gave him a quick hug and said, "I'm so sorry, Charlie. But I can't stay here. Not any more. Take care of little Max, and tell Logan I'm sorry."

Zack was the only one left and she would find him. She could deal with her confused feelings for Alec afterwards.

She made a mad dash for the door but Alec grabbed her. "What is it with you and running, Maxie? Things get too tough so you make a break for it? Just leave us all behind. Nice to know you care."

**_I do care, Alec, more than you know!_** **_But I can't do this now, I have to think about Zack!_**

Max lashed out at Alec, knocking him hard in the side. She must have landed her kick directly on his gut wound. He howled in pain and bowled forward falling to the ground.

"Max." he croaked weakly. "I need…" he had to force the words out. "…help me."

Looking down at his face, seeing how badly she'd hurt him, all the emotion, the ache, the sadness, and loss bubbled up from within and she fell to her knees clutching at Alec.

**_How could I hurt Alec? I'm a monster, a killer. All I do is cause my friends pain…_**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She cried as she reached into her pocket for her cell and called TC. Someone would come find Alec and get him the help he needed. She couldn't face him, not now. She felt so ashamed. She had become an animal and it had begun taking over her subtly. She's shaken 452 but not completely it seemed. Max felt such acute self-hatred and self-loathing at that moment. She took one last look at Alec, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

**_Oh god, what have I done?_**

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't stay." She whispered frantically, sobs welling in her throat.

And she fled the apartment as tears overtook her. She collapsed in the hallway and cried. After some time, she climbed to her feet and headed downstairs.

Life would go on. It was time to make a fresh start.

**TBC**

Chapter 9 


	9. Breakthrough

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter ****9 - Breakthrough**

Alec opened his eyes to blinding light. He could just make out the forms standing on the other side of the room, talking in hushed tones.

He opened his mouth and managed to croak out. "Did ya miss me?"

"OH MY GOD, ALEC!" Mel and Kat dashed over to him, covering him in kisses. Joshua leapt from the side of the room and pushed the two women aside. Gathering him up in a bear hug, he gripped Alec tightly until he struggled for breath.

"Josh, air!" Joshua let him go with a quick apology and stepped back.

The voices of various transgenics washed over him, all excited to see him alive and well. But one person wasn't there to greet him. He looked at Kat in confusion.

"Where's Max?"

The room fell silent and cold fear gripped his heart.

**_Why aren't they saying anything. Where the hell is Max?_**

Joshua stepped forward and spoke quietly, resignedly. "Little Fellah gone. After hurting Alec. Little Fellah ashamed, had hard time, ran away. Rough few days."

Mole spoke up from the back of the crowd. "Crazy few days you mean. Alec, you should have seen her when we rescued you guys. She was magnificent! I've never seen a soldier so dedicated to a cause, even to the point her own life meant nothing to her. She was an animal…" Alec cut him off abruptly. He had already been told about Max's stint as 452 and the frenzied massacre of White's merry men. He wanted to know more recent details.

"What happened to Max. After. That." he said the words slowly.

His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember much that had happened. He'd been with her last night, that he knew. And she'd kicked him, that he could feel still. But what had made her do it was still a mystery to him. Admittedly she abused him physically all the time, but last night there had been a look in her eyes he hadn't seen since she'd told him about Ben. A terrible sadness and tremendous pain.

"Max's entire unit was killed the other night. White killed them. Max, myself, Josh and a few others took him out. Burned him alive. It wasn't pretty. Deeply satisfying, but not pretty." Mole puffed heartily on his cigar.

"Oh god. I had no idea. When I went after her…I ragged on her." Alec was sad, concerned and worried.

Kat chimed in. "She lost her entire family, Alec. Her friends were tortured. She probably figures it was her fault. Then she attacked you. And from what I understand from Charlie, Max tried to kill Logan last night. So I'd say she's hurting, drained and emotionally destroyed. And feeling very, very alone." Alec shuddered. He remembered vaguely how he had tried to stop Max from giving in to her primal nature a couple days earlier and again last night.

"We need to find her! I have to get out of here and – " Kat's resounding "NO!" shook him and everyone else in the room.

"Don't you DARE consider getting out of that bed! You're in no shape to be running around looking for Max, especially after your setback last night! We can set up a team for that. Heal first, deal later." Her tone left no room for argument. Alec lay back in his bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to ward off the physical and emotional pain. He was worried. More than that, he cared. If he let himself dwell on in he would have to admit something else. He loved her.

**_Goddamit, Max! Why did you leave? I would have gone with you, anywhere! _**

* * *

Alec entered Logan's apartment without knocking. He'd never done it before and couldn't see any reason to start now. This was his last stop. Alec had spent the past few months searching for Max.

Cindy had hoped to hear from her once she'd settled in, but Max had never called. Alec had the feeling she was still embarrassed of everything she'd done and was trying to hide from anyone who knew about it. He only wished she would contact them. Her own kind understood her actions, the reasons and more than anyone they understood the guilt. The guilt at actually having committed said actions and the guilt at knowing they would do it all the same way again if they had to.

Alec approached Logan slowly. "Logan, buddy, the way I see it, you owe me something."

Logan sat hunched over his computer, as always. He looked up and scowled at the handsome X5.

"I thought we did the whole 'thank you' thing months ago." He said, obviously not happy to be in debt to Alec for anything. The fact that the younger man had saved his life annoyed him no end.

"Nah, buddy. We're past that. Besides, I'm sure you'da done the same for me. " He replied, knowing full well that Logan would have let him die a thousand times over before considering saving his ass. "But trust me, I wouldn't be wasting my time here for that. More important things to do. That's not what I meant."

"I see." was the terse reply.

Alec shrugged and leaned against the doorframe, studying the older man who had somehow managed to snag Max's heart. He couldn't fathom how a beautiful, sexy, smart, kick-ass X5 female could fall in love with an Ordinary like Logan Cale, but he had to accept that she had. Alec wondered if her feelings for the annoying, boring, underground cyber-journalist had changed, considering how she'd almost blown the guy's head off.

" So, Logan, you gonna tell me where Max is?"

Logan narrowed his eyes trying to discern whether or not Alec was ribbing him. They'd done this many times in the past few months: Alec barging in asking if he knew where Max was, Logan telling him he didn't. But the X5s face was blank. "We've been through this before. And the answer is still 'no'. I haven't seen her since that night and I don't know where she is."

"Just say it, old man. Now that you've seen the damning evidence, your little fantasy bubble popped. I can see it in your eyes, Logie. You're scared of her. Of us. You're glad she's gone."

"Why are you here, Alec?" Logan bit out. He wouldn't give the younger man the satisfaction.

"I'm looking for Max. She was going through your files before she ran. I wanna know what she was looking for." Alec advanced menacingly towards Logan and braced his hands on either side of the older man's chair. "And I've got the strangest feeling you've been holding out on me."

Logan gulped but tried not to show his fear. "I have no idea where she could be."

Alec reached out and grabbed Logan by the throat, squeezing just enough to make the older man strain for breath. "Gee, that's a shame. I never hated you before, Logan. I disliked you, but never hated you. But I think you're lying to me. And I think you doing it because you're a coward, and because you want to spite me. Your dream died. Or should I say you let yours die. By losing faith in Max, you lost the best thing you ever had."

Alec squeezed harder. Logan was now gasping for breath. "I don't believe you. You know more than you're letting on. And you're going to tell me. Or I'm going to kill you. And this time Max isn't here to stop me."

Alec let go of Logan and the older man rubbed at his throat and swallowed repeatedly.

"Okay. I think I know where she went." He rasped out. Quickly, he pulled up a file marked 'Adam'.

Alec raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning look at Logan.

"Adam is Zack."

Alec glared at Logan. "And you couldn't tell me this before? Was it so hard? You just can't stand the thought of helping me, can you? I thought that's what Eyes Only does, helps people."

Logan replied angrily. "Eyes Only helps the innocent. You're far from it."

"Don't push me, old man. You really don't wanna piss me off any more than you already have. I'm this close to ending your miserable existence as it is." Alec indicated with his fingers exactly how close he was to killing Logan. And he was. The man had been sitting on this information for months, perfectly content to keep it to himself.

**_Fucking bastard. _**

Alec shook his head in disgust and quickly scanned the contents of the file, committing it all to memory. Without another word he turned and walked out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door. Logan sat looking furiously after him and snarled under his breath. "Animals, the lot of them!"

Alec's enhanced hearing caught the words just before he entered the elevator. He made a mental note to have a team sent out to clear Logan's computers of any files on transgenics. The last thing they needed was for their enemy to have inside info on them.

**_I never thought _** **_ Logan_** **_ would turn on Max. On me or the others, maybe. But not Max._**

Alec sighed. He didn't like calling Logan the enemy. But he'd shown such hostility. It just proved how different they really were.****

**TBC**

Chapter 10 


	10. Anniversary

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 10****- Anniversary**

_One year later… _

Adam entered the room to find Max lying on her bed, sobbing quietly. "Maxie?" he called softly. She didn't answer. "Maxie? What is it? What's wrong?"

Without lifting her head or changing position, she let out a broken whimper, "One year ago today." Adam knew immediately what she meant.

Hurrying to his sister's side, he gathered her in his arms and cradled her to his chest. Max pressed her face against him, drawing comfort from her brother's strong embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie. I should have known…" he whispered as he stroked her hair. And pain overtook him too, as he relived the loss again.

When Max had first arrived he'd had no idea who she was. But she looked so familiar; he remembered her from the hospital. After a few beers and many hours of deep conversation, Adam's memories began to fall into place. Manticore. His siblings. And when she reminded him that he had been their CO, had looked out for them, searched for them all after the escape, he'd finally asked her.

**_'Where is everyone, Maxie?'_**

Her face had dropped to her hands, her eyes brimming with tears and her body shook with sobs, much like she was doing now.

**_'Oh god, Zack, they're dead. We're the only ones left.' _**

And the cold fingers of anguish gripped Adam's heart again, squeezing tight. And he let his own tears fall silently onto his sister's hair.

Katie stood in the doorway taking in the scene. When Adam caught her eye, he shook his head at her. _I'll tell you later. _He mouthed to her over Max's trembling form. Katie nodded and quietly retraced her steps, leaving the two alone.

He held her for a long time, as Max's incessant tears soaked the fabric of his shirt.

**_How many tears can you cry, Maxie? Will the pain never end?_**

* * *

Later that evening, Adam, Katie, Jeff, Kevin and Corrie were enjoying a companionable dinner in the dining room. Max was upstairs in her room, having declined the invitation to join her friends.

Katie turned to her boyfriend with concern. "What happened to her, Adam? I've never seen Max so broken before."

Adam sighed. It wasn't his secret to share, but he believed it best if everyone knew what had happened. It might help them understand Max's behavior.

"Well, I've told you how Max and I know each other." He recalled the day he and Max had been caught sparring. Their friends had burst in on them training in the barn. Max had blurred behind him, caught him in a lock hold and proceeded to knock him to the ground. Thinking Max was attacking Adam, Kevin approached to restrain her, and she'd easily flung the 220lb man against the wall like he was weightless. After a great many apologies and explanations, anger, tension and their initial fear, their friends had gotten used to the idea that Adam and Max were transgenics. And in time they'd come to redefine their friendship, accepting them both with open arms into their tightly knit circle.

The group nodded and urged him to continue.

"Well, before Max came looking for me, she was living in Seattle . There was a particularly nasty guy hunting her down, trying to kill her and the rest of the transgenics in the city." There was a collective gasp from the group. They knew that transgenics were disliked widely and even feared by the general public, but to hear that Max had been hunted like an animal? This shocked them.

"He kidnapped her friends. Hurt and killed some of them." The look of horror on their faces tortured Adam. But he carried on.

"Max went in after them. She got them to safety. But in the process, she came unhinged and went primal. Her instincts took hold when she started losing it. And she relied on her inner animal to right the wrongs that were committed against her and her friends. She blew up a building, with the enemy inside."

He looked down at his hands, fearing that if he looked into their eyes, he would see the disgust and horror he himself had felt when Max had first told him the story. Remembering Manticore and associating it with his new life were two very different things. He'd grown accustomed to farm life and his human friends and had started thinking and acting more like them than the soldier he had been. Max's admissions of murder were hard for him to accept at first, though on some level he understood.

"Should I stop now?" he asked quietly. Katie looked at him, eyes full of compassion.

"No. Please go on." The others voiced agreement.

"Not long after, Max found out that the same man was holding the rest of our unit. Seven adults and one of their children. So she went after him. She went to find our family." Adam's voice broke as a torrent of emotion swept over him. Katie climbed onto his lap and he nestled his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet, comforting scent and absorbing her warmth. This fortified him.

"Max went in with two teams. Our unit were in a van that had been rigged with explosives. And someone set off the charges before Max was able to get them out."

Kevin spoke quietly. "Oh my god, Adam. We had no idea."

"I've lost a lot of people over the years. And I'm lucky to have Katie here when remembering gets too hard." He smiled softly at Katie and hugged her close. "But Max hasn't had anyone but me. And she's never been good at expressing herself. It's one of the reasons she can be such a bitch sometimes."

He took a breath and continued. "Later that night, Max checked up on the injured. And finally, she went to see Logan."

Heads snapped in recognition. Max had mentioned his name before, a pained look coming into her eyes. Jeff asked after a moment, "What happened to him?"

Adam sighed. "When Max went to see him he was looking at remote surveillance footage of the attack she led on the compound. He saw everything. And he couldn't accept it. He was scared of her, hurt, angry...she lost control was about to attack him when Alec burst in and stopped her."

Kevin interrupted. "Um, who's Alec?"

"Another transgenic. Some guy that used to hang around all the time. I used to think she couldn't stand him, but recently…I think she has feelings for him. Which makes the next part of the story worse.

"When he stopped her, she lashed out at him in her pain, not realizing what she was doing. She hurt him pretty bad. When it finally hit her, what she'd done, she broke down. She left Seattle that night.

"There's more, but that's the gist of it. Tonight is the anniversary of the night she lost everyone." He concluded sadly.

His friends shook their heads in disbelief, mumbling words of regret and apology. Corrie spoke up suddenly. "We have to get her out of this funk. It's horrible and it was a terribly traumatic experience, but we need to reassure her that we're here for her. That we love and care about her." They all nodded in agreement.

Adam felt the acceptance and love rolling off his friends and thanked the Blue Lady for their friendship. He and Max had longed to be part of something like this for too long.

Katie rose and addressed the group. "I'm going to see if I can't convince her to come to The Watering Hole. I'll be back soon."

Katie climbed the stairs quickly and knocked on Max's door. "Max?" she called.

"Come on in, Katie." came the reply.

Katie stepped into the room and froze. It was lit with the soft glow of a dozen candles. Mellow music played in the background and Max was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, arms to her sides, palms up and humming to herself. She was the very picture of calm and serenity. A total contrast to the state she had been in earlier.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to the 'Hole tonight. It'd do you good to get out." She offered quickly.

Max looked up at her and smiled. "I think you're right. Let me grab my coat." Katie stared after her in surprise.

**_That went better than I'd hoped. _**

Moments later, the group left the house, laughing and chatting.

* * *

Max was sitting at a large table, surrounded by now familiar and friendly faces. Adam was there, his girlfriend Katie, Jeff, Pete and Kevin, three of the farmhands that worked with them and Corrie, their in-house vet. Everyone was talking and laughing. The love around her was thick and comforting. It was something she had longed for and craved as long as she could remember. But still there was a hollow space inside her. A huge part of her was missing and nothing could fill the void.

It had been a year since Max left Seattle . A year since the bloodbath had claimed her family. Since the day she had lost almost everyone she cared about. A year to the day since she had faced the sad truth: that life as she knew it was over. That the family and friends she had loved more than anything had either gone up in flames, been cut down before her eyes or terribly damaged. And the few who made it out relatively unscathed couldn't look at her without cringing.

Max recalled the night when she went in search of her friends. White had his evil way with them, breaking them down to get to her. He'd gone after her weakness: her love for them. And he knew it would break her, aware that it would draw her out into the open. She'd had to call on her inner strength, release the beast inside. And 452 had proven her worth. Max shuddered at the memory of her actions that night. Her savage alter ego had avenged her friends. She had relished her kills, her victims' terror, and revelled in their suffering.

Cindy had told her she loved her and would always stick by her. But Max knew she had to get away, that being near Cindy might put her in harm's way again. So Max left, saying she'd be in touch when she got wherever she was going. Max hadn't called Cindy once.

Max had gone to see Logan, and was confronted by a sickening sight. He was staring at his computer watching a replay of the transgenics' attack on the compound. He gaped open-mouthed as he saw his 'girlfriend' murder White's men, saw the very primal 452 and the obvious pleasure she derived from her kills.

Charlie was also there, watching, shaking and muttering under his breath "Oh my god, is that what Tinga used to do?" Those words had brought her to her senses. She was frightened and disgusted at what she'd done, what she'd allowed herself to do. Rage overtook her and she had almost killed Logan. If not for Alec...And she'd hurt Alec too. Feeling angry and ashamed, she had quickly gotten the information she needed. Max then fled Seattle, hoping to leave the pain of it all behind.

She hadn't quite succeeded, but being here with Zack, or Adam as he was now known, she felt safe and loved again. It made things bearable. She was rebuilding her life and though there was an emptiness in her heart where the ache was constant, she knew that with time it would fade.

Max picked up her beer and drank deeply as she drew strength from the laughter and chattering of her friends. She joined in the banter, the jokes, the singing and easy familiarity. And she smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the darkness, watching. He'd seen the shadows darken her delicate features, the pain and sorrow flash in her eyes, the look of hope that settled on her after her inner struggle. And he'd seen the genuine smile light up her face, brightening her sad eyes.

_**Looks like you're doing all right, Maxie. Maybe I should just go. Don't wanna bring back any more painful memories. You've suffered enough.**_

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets he turned to leave the bar but stopped suddenly at the mention of his name.

"Max, tell us about him? About Alec?" Corrie asked suddenly. Pain flashed briefly in Max's eyes before she smiled.

"He was my best friend." She said simply.

He gasped in shock. But he concentrated on the rest of her words even as they confused him.

"He annoyed the hell outta me. Caused loads of trouble, was always in the way...but he was always there for me. I trusted him, relied on him...I never thought I'd feel like this. I miss the little ways he'd touch me, even if they weren't deliberate. He always knew how to comfort me, pick me up when I was low, you know? And that smile..." she sighed, her eyes drifting dreamily.

**_She _****_doesn_**'**_t _**_**really mean tha**_**_t_********_doe_**_**s**_******_she? _**

At her next words and the breath he hadn't realized he was holding hissed from his lungs.

"Not having him around kills me inside. I need him so much." She concluded.

**_She_****_ really means it._**_**She misses me. ** _**_Needs me_**__

A warmth flowed through him as the depth of her feelings curled around his heart. The emotions he had kept bottled inside for so long rose to the surface and he felt a tingling sensation in every inch of his body.

Katie touched Max lightly on the arm. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

The single word rocked his already shaky world.

**_Yes_**__**_Omigod._****_S_**_**he **_**_l_**_**oves me. Max loves me! **_

Adam leaned toward her and voiced the next question.

"Did you ever tell him?"

Her whispered reply was pained. "No."

"Why not, Max?" This time it was Pete who spoke.

_**Yeah, why not Maxie? All this time, wasted...**_

"I realized it too late. It was too late."

They all fell silent at this revelation. Their hearts went out to Max. She was hurting so much and the few words of comfort they could offer would never ease the ache inside.

Alec stepped out of the shadows and made his way outside. He smiled softly in the darkness as he reflected on the conversation he'd overheard.

**_It's not too late, Maxie. Not now that I know._**

* * *

Max left the bar early, claiming to be tired. She knew the others could see through the mask but she pretended not to notice. She walked back to the house, a good few miles that gave her plenty of time to think.

_**I wonder what you're doing now, Alec? Do you think of me? Dream about me like I dream about you? **_

Emotionally drained, Max started up the stairs. Back in her room, she chose a CD and placed it in the stereo. Strains of 3 Doors Down's 'Here Without You' filled the room and she curled up on the bed.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Max reached over and picked up the lone photograph she had of Alec. His bright hazel eyes were laughing, and the curve of his full lips brought a smile to her face. She rose and crossed the room.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

She placed the picture carefully on the shelf and strode over to nightstand beside her bed. Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Filling one, she gently swirled the amber liquid within. Looking down at the glass, a sad smile gracing her lips, she softly set it down in front of the photograph. She quickly poured herself a drink and raised it in salute.

"Here's to you, Alec. The best friend I ever had. The only one who really knew me, who could see right through all the bullshit. A beautiful person, a great man. I miss you."

The soft voice carried gently. "I could probably make better use of that drink than the photograph, Maxie."

Max spun around in shock. The sight that greeted her caused her to lose her grip on the glass in her hand. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Tears welled in her eyes and she gasped.

"Alec?"

**TBC**

Chapter 11 


	11. Loved & Cherished

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 11****- ** **Loved & Cherished**

The candles cast a soft glow that lit on her hair like a halo. He ached to reach out and touch the shiny dark strands that framed her face. The way it fell around her shoulders, caressing her. To feel the texture he knew would be silk to the touch.

Max had changed. He'd seen it while watching from the shadows. The way she held herself, how she interacted with others. She was not quite as assertive, less outgoing. It was almost as if the fire in her had died. It hurt him to see the pain that enveloped her, it attacked his heart like it was his own and the sadness in her eyes held him captive.

He took a tentative step toward her as her tears began to fall. "Maxie?"

"Are you real?" she asked, her voice small, uncertain. The man standing before her had to be a ghost, an apparition. A dream.

"Could something this gorgeous be fake?" he said, grinning widely, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Maxie. I'm real." When the anticipated smack never came, his smile faded.

She looked up at him with a mixture of wonder and anguish storming her eyes.

"How can you stand to look at me? After everything I've done?" she whispered brokenly.

Alec wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Pressing his lips to her hair he spoke softly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Maxie. Any of us would have done the same. Falling back on instinct is a survival technique. You did what you had to do to get through an impossible situation. To protect your own." He kissed lightly on the temple. "I'm only sorry I couldn't be there for you when it happened."

"Not that."

Alec looked down at her in confusion. "Then what?"

"I hurt you. You came to help me and I hurt you. Like I always do."

"Oh god, Max! I deserved that! I had no idea why you felt you had to leave. I thought you were abandoning us, leaving everyone behind. I didn't know about…I just didn't understand. I ragged on you for running away and I'm sorry."

"I needed to know he was safe." She kept her eyes downcast, as she spoke.

"I know, Maxie. I know."

After a pause he ventured, "Why didn't you come back, or at least let us know you were okay? Cindy was worried sick."

**_Just tell her, you fool._**

Max looked up at him, eyes wide and red rimmed from crying. And he confessed.

"Not knowing how or where you were was driving me out of my mind."

**_He was worried about me._**

"After the way I've treated you, why would you care?" she couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. Could he possibly…?

"Because I love you, Max. I have for the longest time." He stared deeply into her eyes, every emotion he felt laid bare for her to see. She was drowning in the dark tempest pools swirling in front of her. And the emptiness she'd felt for so long started to fade.

He stared at her for a long while, as silence settled upon them. Alec was beginning to feel somewhat foolish for having told Max how he really felt. Maybe he'd misheard her words, misinterpreted her meaning. As he was about to pull away Max tightened her hold on him, raising her hands up and splaying them on his chest. She rested her cheek over his heart and inhaled deeply.

"I love you, Alec. I've missed you so much."

The words he'd longed to hear from her for so long enveloped him and filled him with a sense of contentment. He gazed tenderly at the beautiful girl in his arms. His heart swelled with love and longing. She was his now and nothing would change that, not as long as he had breath in his body.

* * *

Alec gently skimmed his finger along the curve of her neck, tilting her chin so their faces were parallel. He waited. He needed to know she was sure.

Max's answer came quickly and without hesitation. She snaked one arm around his waist, the other reaching up to his neck, gently tracing his barcode with her finger. With light pressure, she pulled his head down toward hers.

Their lips met in the softest of kisses, gently brushing in a feather light touch. They both gasped as the electricity sparked between them. The air practically crackled with a life of its own. Max could feel the heat curling inside of her, rising from her belly and igniting as Alec's lips pressed harder. The touch of his mouth was sensual and tender, yet powerful all in one. His gentle caress carried more passion than she'd ever imagined possible.

His tongue darted out and traced the outline of her full, bee-stung lips and she opened her mouth in a sigh of pleasure. They stayed like that, tongues dancing, tasting and stroking for what seemed like hours. Their breathing grew heavy and labored. Max moaned at the touch of his hands as they drew lazy circles on her lower back.

She leaned into him, pressing her soft curves against the hard planes of his chest. Running her hands up and down the taut muscles of his arms, over his shoulders and coming to rest again in his hair. He angled his head for better access, content to stay lip-locked with her forever. No kiss had ever felt so right before.

Heat coursed wildly through him as he molded her flesh to his own. The evidence of his arousal pressed against her stomach. Their need, want and hunger was desperate and wild. Max opened her eyes to see her feelings mirrored in his. Alec's pupils were dilated with a desire that matched her own. Her lips curled shyly upward as she looked at him from behind heavy lidded eyes. He returned her smile with one of his own and lifted her in his arms.

Max wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him. They both moaned from the friction. She needed to feel his skin on hers.

**_Too many clothes._**

Max hadn't been aware she'd muttered the words but Alec laughed as he heard them. Moving over to the bed, he gently laid Max down. She slowly peeled her top off, watching with a satisfied smile as she saw the desire in his eyes flame. She wore nothing underneath and was filled with female pride as his breathing hitched. Max proceeded to slink out of her pants, leaving her in a black lace thong. She took a moment to gauge his reaction, before sliding it seductively down her legs and dropping it at the end of the bed. Alec's eyes glinted fire as his bold gaze swept over the goddess lying before him. His sharp intake of breath made her giggle.

"Think that's funny, do you?" he said huskily. She nodded, still giggling.

**_Two can play this game, Maxie. _**

In what seemed like painfully slow motion to Max, Alec pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and hooked his fingers in the belt loops on either side, dragging the pants down, inch by inch. The skin left exposed as the material fell away from his body caused her own breath to catch. Stepping out of them completely, Alec stood before her in all his sculpted, naked glory.

Max's eyes drank in the sheer beauty of the man before her. His superb masculinity, the hard muscles of his thighs, the smooth golden skin of his abdomen... He was perfection. And he was all hers. Max's eyes raked over his body with a possessiveness that shook her. Never had she wanted someone like she wanted Alec. She craved his touch to the point of frenzy. She groaned.

"Is there something you want, Maxie?" he purred seductively as he leaned over her.

She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, crushing him to her. "Yeah. You."

* * *

_(Sorry folks, edited out the NC-17 content. This chapter in all it's forbidden glory can be found on Nuns With Pens under authorship of **thewickedquill** - formerly known as jracklesfan77)_

* * *

Reveling in the afterglow, Max looked deep into Alec's eyes and whispered sleepily. "I love you."

Returning her gaze with eyes shining with love he kissed her slowly, deeply, possessively.

"I love you too, baby."

Rolling them over and spooning her to him, he whispered. "Get some sleep, Maxie. We'll talk in the morning."

The sound of deep, even breathing answered him. Max was fast asleep. And he smiled content to know she was in his arms.

**TBC**

Chapter 12


	12. Home

**This Thing Called Life**

**Chapter 1****2****- ** **H****ome**

Max woke to the feel of warm, hard flesh pressed against her. She sighed with contentment as memories of the previous night washed over her. She blushed as she recalled how thoroughly Alec had loved her, how he'd made her come alive again.

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she smiled. He was hers. He was here. And she wasn't going to let anything wreck this moment or her future. She was ready to face her demons, the ghosts of her past, as long as he was by her side.

It would be hard, going back to Seattle . But she knew that Alec would never be happy here. Farm life wasn't for everyone and though it had been good therapy for her, and the time she spent with Adam had been good for her soul, it was time to go back home. Besides, she wanted to find Little Max.

Max ached when she thought of Little Max, her sister Jace's only child. She'd left the little girl with Charlie, hoping he would care for her. Max hadn't really thought it through. She had been hell-bent on getting out of dodge, as far away from the painful memories as possible. Max knew she couldn't have taken the child with her, she hadn't had a plan or a destination and she had no idea how to care for a little person. Max also knew that asking Logan for help was out of the question. It would be up to her alone, and maybe with Alec's help, she could find her niece and get her back.

Alec stirred beside her and she turned, running her hand lightly up and down his muscular arm.

"Good morning." She said softly as she stroked his cheek.

"'Morning, baby." Alec smiled sexily and stretched languidly.

She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back slightly. Max's eyes held hurt and uncertainty as she looked at him.

He chuckled lightly. "Morning breath, Maxie."

Max punched him lightly on the arm and laughed. She made a show of sniffing the air, then wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"It's more than the breath, pretty-boy. You're whiffy all over!"

"Hey! You're not all roses yourself this morning!" Alec's eyes glinted mischievously and before she knew it, he'd flipped her on her back, pinning her beneath him. Alec then proceeded to tickle her relentlessly.

"That's what you get for insulting the perfect man!"

"You wish, pretty-boy! Think you're hot stuff!" she retorted between gasps as she frantically fought his hands. Alec's deft fingers found their marks as she writhed and giggled helplessly.

"You seemed to think so last night!" came the cocky reply.

Max giggled again. Alec didn't have time to prepare himself as Max maneuvered herself under him, legs spread and arms going limp. He looked down at her in surprise. Without warning, Max gripped his thighs tightly between her legs and flipped them over.

Alec yelped as he landed hard on his ass, the softness of the mattress now forgotten as he rubbed the sore spot with one hand and held Max close to his chest with the other.

"You're a little hellcat, you know that?" Alec was laughing as he took in Max's disheveled appearance.

"And you love it." she purred seductively.

"Hell yeah." His voice was husky. Taking in their positions, Alec thrust his hips upwards, reminding her how much he really loved it.

Max bent to kiss him when suddenly the door slammed open and a confused and panicked voice called out.

"Max? You okay in here? We heard something crash!"

"Oh shit!" Alec gasped. Lying fully naked, and completely aroused on the floor of Max's bedroom was not how he had intended to greet everyone.

A deep blush rose from Max's breasts to her face as she scrambled off Alec. Peeking out from the side of the bed she replied quickly.

"Uh, Katie, I just fell off the bed. I'll be down in a minute."

"Max, you sure you're okay? Was it another nightmare?"

"Really, I'm fine. I'll be right down. Just let me get dressed." Katie looked at Max strangely but when no other explanations were forthcoming she left the room and closed the door.

"That was close." Alec rose to his feet and reached for his clothes.

"Like you care about being seen in the nude." Max retorted playfully.

"Not at all. But this _is _their house…and it's not exactly how I wanted to get to know everyone."

"You mean you know Adam would kill you."

Alec bit his lip. "Something like that." Max was in a fit of giggles. Alec joined in after a moment. It could have been a bad situation. As it was, he'd have to deal with Adam in a little while. But for now, he was perfectly content to be here with Max in the moment.

Alec pulled her to him, kissing her gently, almost reverently. His words were soft and hopeful when he spoke.

"Come home with me, Maxie? Back to Seattle ? I know it will be hard, but…"

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Home is with you. Where else would I go?"

** - FIN -**


End file.
